On The Rocks
by Jelach
Summary: She's beautiful, she lights up my smile and I see her every single day. Trouble is, I don't even know her name. Edward plays baseball in his lunch hour but will he ever find out more about the brunette in red who makes it worthwhile? Will he ever progress from covert glances and hidden dreams? AH, set in New York, enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Chapter Song: Chasing Rubies- Hudson Taylor_

Click. Punch. Slide.

I sign out from the office, having had more than enough stressful phone calls and unresolved problems for one day, and make my way to the apartment on 5th avenue where I can change for baseball. I take liberty to grab a cold soda on the way, the summer air proving too much in the suit I'm required to wear to work. Reaching my destination, I open the apartment that I saved up for when I finished college.

At 23, I'm very fortunate to have the high-end management position that I have in Cullens', a company owned by my adopted father Carlisle. He insisted that I must be treated like a regular applicant, hence all of the training I had to undertake prior to my placement. However once an employee, I have received more promotions than the average worker. I put that down to family connections but Carlisle puts that down to my "hardworking attitude and innate ability at leading a team".

My job has allowed me to purchase this charming, large flat in central manhattan in which I spend most of my non-work time with friends and colleagues.

I unlock the front door and am greeted by the smell of mint and dewy grass that constitutes home. Flicking on the light switch, I meet the spacious, luxury entranceway that leads on to the hallway, covered in wood panelling and decorated with a stylish finish. I pad across to my kitchen and pour the soda into a clear glass, adding some ice to combat the stuffy city air. I make my way through the lounge, stubbing my toe on the coffee table on the way to my bedroom. I pick up all the stray clothes strewn across the floor, placing them in the laundry basket, and find my baseball clothes.

Putting on my tatty Yankees tee, I pick up the soda and pull on my sneakers. As I lace up my bright red chucks, I feel a bead of sweat roll down my cheek. I really need to get my air con fixed.

I pass the fridge and grab an apple, such a vibrant scarlet that it's nearly luminous, and make my way across the street and through central park to the pitches. We're only amateurs so we opt for the smaller ball pitches in the southwest corner, near the rocks.

I'm greeted by Emmett, for all intents and purposes my brother, although we're not actually related. He is muscular in the extreme, but with a baby face and dimples that show when his baby blue eyes light up as he smiles. He's hilarious, my adopted brother and best friend in the world.

"Batter up," he calls, indicating for Jazz to step to the plate. He takes his place, joking about his "broken bat" and adopts batting stance. Our bowler, Sam, throws a curveball at whirlwind speed to where Jazz is standing. The ball sails straight into the safe hands of Jake, the tank-of-a-teen who is very competitive and quite confrontational. He is easily 6ft, tall and tanned and he is always wearing leather jewellery.

"Nice catch," I call, thinking it is best to get on his good side at the start of the season. The game carries on and we find ourselves with 7 points to beat.

I'm up first, as the fastest sprinter and longest batter on the team.

I breathe in. I breath out. Emmett bowls and I swing the bat in an arc around my chest. It sails by, impossibly fast and into the opposing team's backstop, Mike's, glove.

Damn, I think to myself. I take a few seconds to collect myself, looking around the park to calm my racing blood.

I see her.

On the rocks, she sits elegantly, beautifully. I can't do anything but stare hopelessly, the deer in the headlights. Her mahogany hair frames her face, appearing alive in the small breeze. She wears sunglasses, but I can just make out the pattern of her face. The beauty that I find there is unique and stunning. I can't think, I have lost all consciousness of the baseball game surrounding me. I am too lost in this beautiful girl, the girl in the red dress who sits on the rocks, apparently sketching or reading, from my viewpoint.

I suddenly have an urge to go closer, the warmth that is leaking into my being so pleasant that I need more.

"Dude, snap out of it," Emmett's voice low and rough and close, brings me back to reality.

"Sorry, daydreaming," I mumble, hoping that the guys won't have seen what, or rather who, I was looking at.

I decide to find her after the game even though I am yet to learn her name. I am overwhelmed again by the urge to go closer, to know all that I can about her. But this is a baseball game so I declutter the tangled jumble in my brain and breathe in and out. This time, when the ball comes impossibly quick, I am impossibly quicker. I meet the oncoming ball with such force that it soars through the air. I want to see if it will reach her but decide instead to aim or a home run. I take off, running as fast as I can. I'm at third base when I hear a glove meet the ball. Without thinking, I speed up, making the home run with little time to spare. I'm grinning from ear to ear as I try to find the girl again. Ice cold panic fills my lungs when I realise she's gone.

I hope she comes back tomorrow.

_All characters belong to SM, I just write cause it's a fun thing to do! Thanks for all of the nice reviews so far, they made my day. *Hugs* Laura xx :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Song: Running Around In My Dreams- Tyrone Wells_

I can't sleep. No matter how many times I try to empty my head, it's always her I think of. I can't think of anything but the pale vision in red who I only viewed from afar. All I can see are the live chestnut waves that surround her head, the stunning legs peeping out from under the bright red trench coat and the beautiful face, carved by a skilled artist, that belongs to this nameless angel.

I try futilely to count sheep, I listen to classical music- the playlist that usually relaxes me- and I toss and turn until I have tried every single different way of lying in the bed. Nothing is of any use, I'm still kept awake by half-formed visions of her.

I eventually drift off at around 3am, only to wake up shortly afterward having had a nightmare in which I am chasing her. She is always there, in the distance. I wake up when I realise that I'll never catch her.

I hope the dream is not real life.

I don't sleep well at all and am distinctively groggy when I awake at 6am, grabbing a coffee to wake me up and vowing to not skip breakfast today. Honouring this unspoken promise to myself, I grab a bagel in the subway station, adding lashings of cream cheese, my favourite. I make it to the office with 10 minutes to spare so set about making plans for a lunchtime baseball game again. I will not miss another chance to see her, even if I'm too cowardly to actually approach her.

_All characters belong to SM, I just have claim to this story which I enjoy to relax with. Laura xx :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Chapter Song: Thunder- Boys Like Girls_

Carlisle approaches me three days later, having noticed my distraction. I can't help it, everything I do leads me back to thoughts of her, her face, her hair, her clothes and that warm feeling that spreads through my bones whenever I see or think of her. She invades my senses and my mind, yet I don't feel overtaken, I feel refreshed. I begin to visualise her beauty but Carlisle's calm, even tones bring me back to the present.

"Are you alright, son?" he asks, the concern that he shows as my adoptive father evident in his voice.

"Never better," I reply truthfully. Despite the general clumsiness that comes with the distraction caused by her, I honestly am happier than ever before. I can't wait for lunchtime, if only to see her beautiful face. If only to score a home run for her, as I promise I will each bat.

"Ok, just let me know if you need anything then," he calls, placing a vanilla latte, my favourite, onto my desk. He retreats to his office gracefully, mumbling something about stock prices and growing sons that I don't quite catch.

I get on with some work, emailing and calling people to help with a report I'm writing, savouring the sweetness of he latte as I do so. I can't help but glance at the clock every so often and am disappointed each time by how little it has moved. But time has to pass, and pass it does. With irritating slowness, lunchtime eventually arrives. I leave hastily, eager to be at the fields.

All too soon, I am waiting for Emmett to arrive. We are always the first to the fields, enjoying the time together to catch up and joke around. He rounds the bend in the path and jogs over to where I stand.

"Ready to play some ball little brother?" he queries.

"Naturally," I reply, smiling at the muscle mountain who, despite being 2 years younger than me, could never count as a 'little' anything. We catch up for about 15 minutes whilst the other guys filter in. The last to arrive is Jazz, having been caught up on the subway. After apologising, he is first to the plate.

I still haven't mustered the courage to check if she's here, still savouring the joyful anticipation that sends butterflies to tickle my skin in the most delicious way. When it is my turn to bat, I decide I need something to hit for.

My eyes rise from the tiny ant that I was staring at towards the sky until they reach a flash of red.

It's her, she came.

I am once again captivated by the tame mane of chocolate that is beautifully offset by her ivory skin and the scarlet blouse she has chosen to wear today. It is low cut, and complimented by a large straw hat and a bright red bow. She is so stunning, I can't form a cohesive thought, I can only stare. I can see her perfect legs peeping out from under the black polka dot skirt she's wearing. I can't get over how amazing she makes me feel. She still holds an iced tea in hand but she doesn't raise her eyes to look at me, she is too busy poring over her papers, too engrossed in her own little world to notice someone like me.

'Get your head in the game, you can talk to her later.' The first cohesive thought since I laid eyes on her snaps me back into the real world, the world where I am the fastest runner on our team and the only one who is likely to get a home run. If only I could concentrate. When the ball comes this time, I swing the bat and it sails all the way to the rocks. I sprint as fast as I can, the whole world blurring into a mass of green and blue.

"Safe," Jake calls. I look up and see a smile appear on my angel's face. It is the single most beautiful thing in the whole world and I realise, with a start, that I want to be the one who makes it appear more often. I smile back, conveying plainly on my face the euphoria that I feel. The girl in red simply ducks her head, picks up her books and leaves. It must be near to the end of lunch hour. I leave central park with the image of her smile in my head. I know that smile will star in my dreams tonight. I smile in turn at the thought.

_All characters belong to SM. I hope you enjoy my take on them. Have a nice day, Laura xx :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Chapter Song: Listen To Your Heart- The Maine_

When I was a child, newly adopted by the most caring couple I could ever hope for, Carlisle gave me some advice. "Do one thing every day which scares you," he had said, his words leaving their imprint on my impressionable mind. I believe he was quoting Eleanor Roosevelt but I had no idea why this philosophy was so important. I gathered that it was an exercise in stretching your comfort zone but I'd always been content that mine was small. There was no need for me to stretch it if I was happy the way I was. The thing is, I'm starting to wish that I had followed his advice when the only things that scared me were funerals and clowns. Having lost my parents at a young age, the funerals fear wouldn't have been easily combatted, but I could've rid myself of the clown terror and learned how to fight fear. Instead, I am a grown man who is still terrified of clowns and who has no idea how to fight the trembles or the terrors that I experience on a daily basis. Now, when the thought of approaching my angel sends shivers from my hair to my toes and leaves a cold, rippling feeling in my stomach, I have no idea how to stop it. So instead, I continue to watch from afar, wishing all the while that I could be courageous, instead of being trapped as this trembly wreck whenever the thought of nearing her emerges.

I don't know if she watches me, she always appears to have lots of work to do when she's on the rocks. I hope she does. I silently hope that she likes what she sees, or at least that she notices me.

Emmett has noticed my distraction, but I'm learning to deal with it. Instead of being blind to the world and awful at baseball whenever I see her, I have learned how to watch her every move in my periphery and still play baseball to my high standards, having always been a perfectionist. Still, whenever I properly look at her, her cream and roses beauty hits me just as hard as the very first day I saw her. I'm such a coward, it's been three weeks of covert glances and hopes of a future yet I still haven't even spoken to her.

"Who is she?"

Carlisle passes me a lunchtime coffee just as I'm about to leave for baseball.

"Who?" I reply, as innocently as possible. Nothing gets past Carlisle, who knows me better than anyone else.

"The girl who has had you a complete distracted wreck for the past three weeks solid," he says, looking me straight in my jewel green eyes.

I am going to lie, I have to lie, but his golden eyes hold me captive, floundering in my head. So I tell him the truth, I tell him about the very first encounter with my mystery girl. I describe every day since then, every glance her way. It takes so long that I know I won't make baseball today. A tug at my heart reminds me that I won't see her this lunch. Carlisle notices my grimace.

"Sorry, I've kept you from baseball, haven't I? If I could just offer you some friendly advice, son."

"Yes," I interject.

"Don't spend everyday wishing for something you could easily have. If it's your heart's desire, you do everything in your power to stop it running away. And if you truly want it, fight for it until you die. Never give up. Never stop fighting. Never be beaten by yourself."

Carlisle leaves the room, leaving me to contemplate. I resolve to talk to her the next day. I will no longer be a coward.

_It's starting to get to confrontations now! SM owns all characters but not the plot, that is ALL MINE! Joking, have a nice day, Laura xx :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Chapter Song: Baby Blue Eyes- A Rocket To The Moon_

The next day, I am ready for lunch. I have planned what I'm going to say to her so I'm not the blundering fool who I'm sure she'll make me. I plan to walk straight her way after baseball, making sure I reach her before she leaves for work. I'm flustered all day, drinking vanilla latte after vanilla latte to calm my nerves. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up, I don't even know her name. I glance at the clock, 56 minutes until lunch, not that I'm counting. The minutes drag, the hand slugging its way around the face until finally it's 12:30.

I leave my office in a rush, ensuring that it is neat in a hurry. Grabbing a sandwich for lunch, I hastily make my way through central park before sprinting headlong into the front door of my apartment.

"Ouch," I groan, massaging what I'm sure will be a bruise on my forehead. I fumble with my keys and quickly get changed. After a quick loo stop and a passing glance in the mirror to check my shirt isn't on back-to-front, I rush to the court by the rocks. With my iPod in my ear, I briefly consider searching for the girl before the game begins but I see the man-mountain already there so I opt for a quick glance at her instead. I gaze over to the rocks, looking in the usual spot where I know I'll find the flash of red and brown that I've been waiting two days to see.

She's not there.

My stomach drops past my knees, choosing this moment to become better acquainted with my toes, and I briefly feel quite unwell. I sit down, scanning the other rocks and benches to check that I am not mistaken in my despair. I cannot see her anywhere. Not her beautiful smile, not her furrowed brow as she concentrates, not even the heartbreaking frown that I see each day as the lunchtime ends. A hollow feeling fills my mind, one that I'm not very well acquainted with. I do believe I'm feeling regret. If this is what it feels like, I'm glad I've never regretted anything before. It's a sad sort of longing that sends both hollow aching to my bones and a deep frustration that fills my heart, putting a cold iron clamp on it as I think of what could've been.

I try to play baseball but it's useless, my heart's not in it. I can't bat, I can't run, I just want to curl up in a ball with a massive tub of Ben and Jerry's and sleep. I resolve to see her again, if it's the last thing I do. I won't go to work this afternoon, I'll call in sick and let myself be miserable at this lost chance. Carlisle will understand.

_Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I own a made up Edward but oh well! I wont have wifi for the next week so sorry I won't be updating. I'll still write so there'll be plenty of new stuff when I get bac. I'm not sure how long the story will be but I guess we'll see. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they make my day! Have an awesome day guys xx :) DFTBA 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Chapter Song: Collide- Howie Day_

Listening to my favourite playlist, I slowly make my way home. I feel a drop of water on the back of my neck and shudder as it creeps down my spine. The park begins to empty as the drops transform into a constant oppressive drizzle. I turn my face into the rain, having thought I had seen a flash of red. It must be a trick of the light because all I can see is the blurred greens of the park through the onslaught of rain. Dripping, I stare blindly at my chucks, the same bright red colour as the dress she wore on the first day. I decide to run home, having had enough of the rain which, now I pay attention, is freezing, causing me to have goosebumps and shivers. I love the feeling of running, putting more distance between myself and who I was a minute ago with every step. I love the feel of the exertion as my strides increase in size. Focusing completely on the motion, I can lose myself in my head, not having to think of mundane worries and stresses.

I've been running for about two minutes when the bright red sneakers that I've had my gaze trained on stop moving as my chest hits a wall and I begin to tumble.

"Oops," the wall says in the most beautiful voice that I've ever heard. It sounds like summer and bells and singing all at the same time. I almost forget that the wall is probably waiting for an apology. In my confused state, it does not occur to me that walls do not speak. Nor do they smell this good for that matter. It smells of strawberries and freesias and honey and sunshine and home. Forcing my mouth to form an apology, I say "sorry" as I focus my eyes on the wall in front of me.

Shit.

It's her, she's on the ground and it's my fault. I can't believe my clumsiness. Peering through the rain, I offer her my hand to help her up, both as an act of chivalry and as an excuse to touch her. Her hand is smooth and delicate and she wears a butterfly run on her pinky. I can feel the stark contrast between the cold metal band and the warm skin of her fingers. She accepts my offer of help gracefully and hauls herself onto her feet.

"I'm so sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen," I say as the band-aid relief feeling floods me.

She knows my name.

The butterflies return but this time, they aren't tickling, they're lifting me towards the angel before me. A feeling of satisfaction floods through me as I know I am no longer a coward, I have beaten the nerves and followed Carlisle's advice. I'll thank him later.

She looks a bit dazed, her eyes glued oddly to mine. I lose all coherence as I stare into them, the most startlingly deep shade of brown that I've ever seen. They are pools so full of depth that I could stare into them forever and still find something new. I notice the slight difference between the mahogany brown that frames her irises to the more chocolate coloured brown that makes the main body of her eyes. Her pupils intrigue me as I imagine seeing straight into her mind through the portals of jet black. Her eyes are a unique beauty which it would be impossible to grow tired of. Framed by thick lashes, they hold me captive and I cannot look away. Only she could pull me out of this daze, but I don't want to exit.

"Hi Edward, my name is Bella, Bella Swan," she says as I reluctantly focus on the here and now. I realise that neither of us have made a move to get out of the rain and that presently, we are both soaking wet. For someone so gentle and fragile-looking, Bella is holding up very well against the weather. I can't suppress the urge to make sure that she's safe and warm though, the way she makes me feel.

"I know you barely know me, but would you like to come to my apartment and dry off? I hate to think of you cold and wet because I knocked you over," plus, I really want to spend some more time with you, I add mentally. Again, the nerves kick in as I realise that she'll probably reject me, as at this point I'm still a complete stranger to her. I only learned her name a few minutes ago. Bella, such a pretty name.

"If you're sure that's ok. I mean, that's if your girlfriend or roommate or whatever doesn't mind," she replies.

"I don't have a girlfriend," yet "and I live alone. It's not far, follow me," I say, nothing pleasing me more than being able to truthfully let her know that I'm single. I reach for her arm under the pretence of keeping her upright but really just wanting to hold her. I know I wear a goofy smile all the way home but I can't help it, she finally knows my name.

_All characters belong to SM, I hope you liked the meeting, which I know took quite a lot of build up. I'll try to make the 'getting to know each other'chapter perfect and put up soon but I'm quite busy so it may take a while xx :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Chapter Song: Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade_

We exchange details on the way home. She learns that I'm a hardworking city dweller who enjoys reading, music, friends and baseball. She finds out about my past, how I ended up in the care of Carlisle and Esme after my parents' accident and how Emmett ended up as part of the family. She queries me on my job and I confide that, although I love it, I've always wanted to be a musician. It's strange, I barely know her yet I've already told her more about me than I've told anyone else in my life, except maybe Emmett. It doesn't feel strange or uncomfortable, I'm completely at ease with her. She laughs in all of the right places and shows sympathy and happiness as I tell my story.

Although I love that she's learning about me, I simply have to know about her, I have to know everything. She tells me about how she was brought up in a single parent home, her mum having left her at a young age. She talks about her father with a reverence so I can tell they're very close, although she calls him Charlie, which confuses me. She says it's because he seems too young to be a dad and I believe her. I find out that she used to live in California, yet she is so pale that I can only presume that she never went outside. I learn about her reasons for moving to New York and am inexplicably enraged to hear that it was partly to get away from an asshole of an ex-boyfriend called Mike. I have never even seen the guy but I want to punch his lights out for causing anything but her heartbreaking smile to cross her face.

As we are reaching 5th avenue and nearing the block containing my flat, I learn that she is an English teacher at a primary school, using her talent to help others. The pieces of her puzzle are beginning to form a picture, it sure is pretty. She's answered so many of my questions but I don't feel satisfied, instead I have a million more questions that are now buzzing around my brain. I hope we'll have time for her to answer them later.

I'm glad for once that my flat is not a total mess, like most of my friends'- who give me near constant teasing for being too girly. At least she shouldn't be repulsed by my hygiene. I fumble with the key, hyper-conscious of her warm body in the small landing outside my front door. After what seems like an age, I manage to open the indigo door with the gold number 9 on it.

"Ladies first," I gesture towards the apartment, crossing my fingers and hoping that she likes it. I hear her take a breath and realise that mine ceases altogether. I'm standing statue still as she takes a step forward and looks around the entryway. I catch her smiling at the chronology of pictures that Esme, my adopted mother, insisted I put up. They range from childhood memories to family photos to my graduation pictures and I'm very fond of them.

"Beautiful," she murmurs under her breath.

"Not as beautiful as you," I reply, hoping that she picks up on how desperately I want her.

She turns around and looks me straight in the eye. Again I find myself like a deer in the headlights, unable to look away, unable to move. I will my arms into action, my right hand caressing her left cheek. The skin here is softer than the hand that I had held earlier and it responds to my touch by turning the most perfect shade of red that I have ever experienced. It's a cross between snow and apples and I'm stunned into incoherency. The rush of blood towards where my hand is sends a comforting warmth to my skin and I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.

"Look who's talking," I barely notice her reply other than in a small corner of my brain, where it registers that she just called me beautiful. The majority of my senses are concentrated on the fact that her hand has reached out to mirror mine. I feel the pleasant warmth and softness of her little hand as it ghosts over my jawline. I do what seems natural, I lean my head forwards and kiss her beautiful lips.

_Aaah, they kissed! Not sure what will happen next but I hope it'll be good. Stephanie owns all characters, even if mine aren't too similar to the originals ;) I hope you're having a nice day, feel free to say hi whenever, I love meeting new people and I love you guys who say nice things in the reviews *hugs* Laura xx :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Chapter Song: Just A Kiss- Lady Antebellum_

It's the most indescribable feeling, I need better words. Her lips are soft and smooth, moving in perfect synchronisation with mine, as if this kiss was choreographed by angels. She melts into my embrace and it's only the sudden lightness spreading from inside me that keeps us from becoming a heap on the floor. It's as if I'm suddenly attached to a million helium balloons, each one of my cares flying away as the kiss goes on. Soon, we are noting but pure sensation, her and I, savouring the feel of tender lips working together.

Tension builds with each passing second, both of us losing oxygen but neither wanting to break away the kiss. I gaze into her eyes when it's over, the blush that occurred when I stroked her cheek earlier now enveloping her entire face. It's beautiful and I can't believe today. I am soaking wet, freezing cold and tired from many sleepless nights and long days but I have never been happier. Until she effectively sends an earthquake through my chest.

"I can't do this," she declares. Turning on her heel, she just walks out. She crosses the threshold and breaks my heart. I stand, frozen and confused as she disappears around the corner. I try calling after her, I run to the end of the street and back, searching for her to no avail. I can't let her go but I can't stop her either. I may need that tub of Ben and Jerry's after all.

_Just a short chapter as interesting things are beginning to unfold, SM owns all characters and stuff, enjoy. Laura xxx :)_

_FOUND WIFI! I'll try to keep updating but no promisies, my wifi is down so I have to piggyback off others when I can find it. Thanks for all the kind reviews, they make for a happy Laura. DFTBA xxx :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Chapter Song: Miss You- Ed Sheeran_

I spend the entire evening wishing that I'd asked for her address. I've left 3 messages on her answer phone and texted her twice as many times. I don't understand where it went wrong. I mean, I'm out of the practise of kissing but I couldn't have been that bad, she seemed to be happy. I so desperately want her to text back, to let me know that I still have a chance, that she made a mistake. I don't want to sound desperate so I throw my phone across the room, purposefully looking away so I don't see where it lands. I'll hear it if she texts back.

I busy myself by taking a shower, loosening all of my tense muscles in the warm water. I shave, hating the bronze beard that grows if I'm not careful and grab a beer from the fridge. I order pizza, not in the mood to cook this evening and curl up on the sofa under blankets and warm sheets that are so contrary to the coldness I feel.

None of my distractions work. I still feel hollow inside, the memory of that mind-shattering kiss still fresh in my mind as I try futilely to lock memories of her into the back of my head. I don't want to miss her. I wish I was colourblind so I wouldn't miss the colour she brings to my life. I wouldn't miss the bright red dresses, the deep brown eyes, the sugar white skin, the mahogany hair, the jet black skirt, the bright explosion of her kisses and the more subtle glow of her presence. Now that I've had it, it's so much harder to live without.

I haul myself over to the other side of the room, where I left the phone. After a couple of minutes searching for it, I find it on top of the bookshelf. Turning the screen on, the green light flickers.

No new messages.

It's like she's pretending that I don't exist. It's no change from everyone else. I feel let down, I thought she was different. She is different to the rest of the world though. She's beautiful and funny and smart and I can't get her out of my mind.

Ding-dong. The flat tones of the doorbell reflect perfectly the flatness of my insides tonight. I pay for the pizza with a ten and a five, exchanging pleasantries with the pizza boy. He can tell that I'm not in the mood for conversation and he politely excuses himself. I check my phone.

No new messages.

It's like this for a week, checking my phone bear constantly, only to be met with an empty inbox. I text her everyday. Everyday it's the same message.

"Hey beautiful. Hope you had a good day. Bella, I hope you're reading this realising that I'm missing you. I miss your smile, your face and the feeling I had while you were kissing me. Did I say I think I love you, cause I know for sure now that I do. If you're reading this, maybe we can meet up sometime. Maybe coffee after baseball. I'll be waiting. I'd wait forever. Love, Edward xxx (:"

I know it's sappy and I know that it'll probably be useless, but I have to try something. I have to try everything. I fall asleep every night at 11:12, after spending my 11:11 wish on her.

"I wish I could see her again," I whisper, falling further into unconsciousness.

_Stephenie owns all of the people in this story, I just made my own take on them. I will post more, I promise. Laura xxx :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Song: You're Not There- Eddplant_

Time seems to pass far slower than ever before. An awaited text seems to never come. I sit by my phone every evening, waiting for the text that could lift the lead weight from my heart and lungs to no avail. The days pass slowly and I'm miserable at best without her company.

Monday.

Tuesday.

Wednesday.

No texts so far.

Thursday.

Friday.

Saturday.

Still not a peep from her.

Sunday.

Monday.

Tuesday.

This is driving me insane.

I have dutifully texted every evening but around Thursday, I stop calling. She would call me if she changed her mind. I hope she does, there's only so much uncertainty and regret that I can take.

Wednesday.

Thursday.

Friday.

Nothing but an empty inbox and a broken heart.

Saturday.

The bright sound of 'Friend Like You' by Joshua Radin draws my focus. It takes a heartbeat an a half for me to realise what this means. Shit. My phone. I drag myself across my king size bed until I can just reach my phone on the bedside table. Grasping it like a lifeline, I look at the caller id. It's her. It's not a call, just a text, but still, it's her.

_Here it is, the shortest chapter in the world. I have more written, I promise. Airport wifi is annoying but it'll have to do. The songs are what I was listening to when I wrote each chapter, to keepmyself creative. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Have a good day xxx :) _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Song: Miserable At Best- Mayday Parade_

"Hi Edward. Sorry for my rudeness, my phone hasn't worked properly since it fell in the puddle. It's just dried out now. I guess I wanted to apologise." Here it comes, the part where she says the whole thing was a massive mistake and that she'll never see me again. I hastily build a wall around my heart, preparing it for impact, willing it to be ok. I seem to have lost the ability to swallow, for a ball of ice has formed in my throat, choking me as I continue reading. "I shouldn't have left so quickly, I didn't want to go." The ice retreats and I continue in disbelief. "You see, I may have been extremely foolish. The thing is. I love my job, it takes all of my focus and attention. It's taken a lot of hard work to get to this point and I promised myself that I wouldn't tolerate any distractions." I hate that I was jus a distraction. I mean, she distracted me from work but she was never a distraction, she was always something much more. Frowning, I continue, "I've realised the past couple of weeks how hard it is without you and I decided that I don't care. Screw the job, I'll try and have both. I've wanted to talk to you all week. I want to know more about you. I want to be with you, more than anything else. If you can put up with my crap, I'd love to see you on the Red Steps at 7 tonight. Hugs, B xxx :)"

An enormous weight lifts off of my chest and I take a deep breath before replying. "Can't wait, see you then, Edward xxx :)"

I glance at my alarm clock and see that it's nearly three in the afternoon. After turning on the radio to my favourite station and dancing around my room, singing at the top of my voice, I pad out of bed, grab two slices of toast and Nutella and make myself a cup of tea. After a leisurely brunch, I take a shower. I stand under the warm spray, unmoving, for a long while, happily thinking of Bella. I step out, tie my towel around my waist and walk over to the sink. I brush my teeth meticulously and shave my stubble, wanting to look my best for her. I briefly consider trying to gel my hair flat but decide against it as it makes my hair all greasy and I have a habit of running my hands through my hair near constantly. It ends up as a messy birds-nest however I try to wear it so I decide to just stick a comb through it and hope for the best.

Upon re-entering my bedroom, I pull on some purple boxers, followed by some dark denim slim-fit jeans and a tight fitting black vest top and indigo shirt ensemble. I fasten my watch, grabbing the Cullen Crest leather bracelet that Carlisle bought me for my 18th birthday. It means so much more to me than any other possession for it is Carlisle and Esme's acceptance of me, despite all of my flaws. I spray on some fancy cologne that Emmett had bought me one Christmas. I hadn't understood why I would ever need it, but I made myself a promise to thank him for it now it had come in useful. Grabbing my wallet and house keys, I head out of the door and down into the city after checking in the mirror that I am presentable and pulling on my shiny black evening shoes.

_Back home with wifi now so will be updating like a normal person again. All character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just have claim to this xx :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Song: Home- Gabrielle Aplin_

Leaving early gives me plenty of time to make a few stops before meeting Bella again. First I head to Barnes and Noble, thinking that she will like a new book, being a teacher and all. I'm browsing the shelves for this book that a friend had recommended by John Green when a familiar strawberry scent fills my consciousness around the E section. I peer through the books on the shelf to see the unforgettable brown eyes trained on a book to my left, her right. I quickly make my exit, wanting to savour the anticipation of tonight. I don't think she saw me but I sprint the next few blocks to be sure. I'm on an unfamiliar road, having been solely focused on escaping before she saw me. I retrace my steps for a block and head in the opposite direction to the bookstore. I decide that the book can wait for the next time I see her. I take a detour, still shaking from the adrenaline of seeing her, having wished for such a thing to happen for the past two weeks. On my way to stop two, I pick up a soda from a corner shop.

As I reach the second stop, I open the white picket gate to my parents' picturesque house. With a dull sadness, I realise that I haven't seen them for too long. I've subconsciously ignored them because of the broken heart fortnight. I ring the large doorbell and wait politely on the front step. Esme opens the door with an over-the-top hug and an "Edward, I've missed you, what brings you here today?" I reciprocate the affection, grateful that Esme accepts me no matter what, and reply.

"I was just passing and thought I'd say hello," I say as Esme invites me in. I smile as she leads me past the chronology of pictures that is about five times the size of mine at home.

"Just passing. So that's why you've made an effort to dress smartly for the first time in your life," she laughs sarcastically. "Don't lie to me, is this to do with a girl? Who is she? What is she like? Can I meet her?" Esme continues to babble on and I shy away from the attention. I manage to get across that yes, this is to do with a girl and her name is Bella and she is beautiful inside and out and that no, Esme cannot meet her yet. She offers me a cup of tea but I decline, steeling myself to ask a favour.

"Esme, do you still have my mother's old jewellery?" I enquire, heart racing and hope sprouting.

"Of course, why?" she replies, her eyes gaining the loving glaze of happiness.

"Can I have a look at it, I want to give something to Bella," I ask, pleading with my green eyes.

"Are you sure that she's worth it, this means a lot to you, Edward."

Looking doubtful, she heads to her wardrobe nonetheless and withdraws a carved wooden box which contains my parents' few possessions that were saved after the accident. With the first glance at the box, I see the perfect gift for Bella. My eyes tear over as memories of my parents invade my mind. I remember my father bringing this necklace home for my mother after a business trip which lasted two weeks. It was the same trip that he had bought me a small blue teddy bear from, with promises that it would 'look after me when he was away next.' I still have the teddy, it sits on my bedside table, reminding me of this promise now my father is gone permanently. The necklace is small, elegant and beautiful, all things that I love about Bella. It is a diamond cut into a perfect heart and strung on a simple silver chain with a butterfly clasp at the back. It will compliment Bella's beauty wonderfully.

"So beautiful," I murmur under my breath, turning the jewel over in my hand. It's perfect, not a single flaw.

Esme squeezes my shoulders lightly and plants a gentle kiss in my hair. Two tears escape and roll down her cheeks. "Happy tears," she smiles.

I'm about to close the box when a flash of silver catches my eyes. I ask Esme to place my fathers' initialed cuff links into my shirt. The E.M. that stands for Edward Masen is engraved in a regal French Script on the solid silver squares. I wear them with pride, feeling close to my dead father who I wish I knew.

Esme and I return downstairs, catching up with each other as I feel slightly like the prodigal son, having been away from my adopted parents for so long. She insists I stay for a while and leads me to the lounge, where the family piano sits upon a raised flooring section.

"Will you play?" Esme asks. I feel obliged to make her happy and besides, it's been too long since I lost myself in music. As I sit on the long wooden stool, a new melody comes to mind. It's been floating around in my head for a while, little sections coming and going as I learned more an more about Bella. I begin to play, the first few notes breaking the silence with a sense of anticipation. I ten add the main melody, an impossibly beautiful compliment of notes that describes Bella with not a single word spoken. The simple chord sequence reminds me that she's only human, but the countering melodies suggest that she's a lot more. I lose myself entirely, imagining her beauty and staring into imagined chocolate eyes. The melody comes to an end and the last few notes gently fade, as if she's fallen asleep. I realise that I'd just played a lullaby of sorts. It's sweet, it's gracious and it's beautiful. It's Bella through and through. Esme, though silently listening to my piece before, now says "Go get her Edward, if she's anywhere near as incredible as the piece you just played, she's worth it."

I play Esme's song, her favourite, before excusing myself to get on with my date. I say a brief "Goodbye, love you Mum," and leave the house at 6, satisfied that this will be a night to remember.

One more stop to pick up some Lilacs and Freesias from my local florist later, I arrive at the red steps ten minutes early. Waiting in the centre, I scan the crowd for her face. My pockets heavy with the heart shaped diamond and flowers in hand, I wait with a pleasant ball of anticipation in my stomach.

_Not too long left until they meet again! I hope you're having a good day. Feel free to say hi whenever xx :) All characters belong to SM._

_Laura xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Song: All About Us- He Is We_

My face breaks into a wide smile as she steps into my view. I impatiently wait for her to cross the square, but after she's made it halfway, I run towards her, unable to wait any longer.

"Hey," she says, both of us giggling at the understated greeting. She is so close that I can see right into her eyes, the trust and hope that I see there causing a swelling in my ribcage. Her face breaks into the most breathtakingly beautiful smile and I stand, stunned by my good fortune to merely be in her presence. It's radiant around her, she exudes this strange familiarity and happiness that is brilliant to be around her. You can't help but smile along. You can't help but love her. I'm sure I gaze at her for five minutes straight, memorising her face, but it's not awkward or embarrassing. In fact, she appears to be doing the same.

Remembering that we're in the middle of a crowd, I snap out of it and give her the flowers with an "I picked these up earlier, they're beautiful, just like you." They smell just like her, but pale in comparison the real thing. I reach out for her hand and love the way that it fits so perfectly in mine. I feel the cold metal of her pinky ring and ask her politely where it's from. Just one of the many questions I have to ask her.

"It was a gift from my mother on my 18th birthday. This was the first I'd heard of her since she moved out. I don't know why I wear it, after all it only reminds me of what I missed out on as a single-parent child, how I miss my mother. I guess it just comforts me to know that she thinks of me, even if only occasionally," she explains. I'm glad she feels comfortable enough to open up to me again. It gives me some hope for what's to come. As she reaches up on tiptoes, I duck my head, eliminating any space between us.

It's going well so I decide to push my luck, leaning in gently until our noses are touching. Hers' turns a delightful red, matching the blush in her rosy cheeks. I make eye contact, wanting to make sure that this is ok, all I see there is a familiar longing which matches mine. I kiss her right then and there, not caring that we are in front of the entire population of Times Square in the evening, caring only about the gentle angel in front of me. Presently, she grasps my other hand, entwining her fingers with mine. I'm feeling lightheaded so I pull away, resting my forehead against hers. It may not be as intimate as I'd like but it's enough to just be sharing breaths with the girl in front of me, the girl I'm crazy for. I look her right in the eyes, trying to tell her how much she means to me.

"I love you," she says, quiet as a whisper.

"As I love you," I reply, strong and sure. I've never been surer of anything else.

_So they're together now :) SM owns the characters. I hope you have a nice day. I'll be updating all of the old chapter soon to add chapter songs to them. DFTBA :3 xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Chapter Song: I Don't Mind- Defeater_

Neither of us have eaten dinner, having been anticipating seeing one another. I hope. She suggests eating at a local Italian.

"Sounds good," I say. It sounds romantic, a picture of intimacy. In other words, the perfect setting to give her my mother's necklace. An icy tremble stabs my gut; what if she doesn't like it? What if she thinks I'm going too fast? I feel like I've known her forever but in actuality, we've only been together for a handful of hours. She's so easy to be with, and so interesting

that it feels like longer as I learn so much about her. I hope she likes it.

"You lead, I'll follow," I propose.

"See if you can keep pace," she giggles. It's cute, her giggle. Not beautiful, cute. It reminds me of candy floss and long summers and everything I loved about my childhood. I must remember to take her to a fairground at some point. I can just picture her giggling the entire time.

"I'm sure I can keep up," I smile, gesturing for her to begin.

She obliges, pulling me along like a child with her left hand in my right. Passing through the city sounds, I barely notice where we are or what surrounds. I'm preoccupied with the fact that she's holding my hand. I hope she'll never let go.

All too soon, she announces that the Italian is around the corner. As she turns to face me, I briefly consider taking her straight home, screw dinner. But she looks excited at the prospect of dinner out so I muster some self control and nod in assent. I press my lips into her hair and then start towards the restaurant.

We reach the front door, still holding hands, to be greeted by the maitre d'.

"Ciao, I'll be your server tonight,"she says, looking out from under her heavily made up eyelashes in a way that would be attractive, if she were Bella. But alas, she is not, so it is entirely strange and vaguely distasteful. She is covered in make up, with bleached-blonde hair and an aura of fakeness that shows her insecurity and flirtatious personality. She could use some advice from Bella, who looks surprisingly... jealous? Her cheeks are flushed and she is looking at the floor, chewing her lower lip in what can only be frustration. In order to save her lip from being chewed clean off and to get away from this over-the-top and frankly annoying waitress, I speak up.

"Table for two, please," I say, a persuasive and authoritative tone in my voice that shows I'm not to be messed with. I grab Bella's chin, pulling her eyes up to mine and give her a wide smile. Hers is small and insecure but still, it's there and it's beautiful.

_Dinner with Bella- a true first date! Enjoy. SM owns people._

_Laura xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter Song: By My Side- David Choi_

We are given a quiet, secluded table in the corner, for which I'm grateful. I want to be truly alone with Bella, so I can learn everything there is to know about her, so I can be myself, with no fear or influence from anyone else, so I can love her, with all of me and all I'll ever be, but I guess a table in the corner will have to suffice for now.

She lets go of my hand to sit down and I am struck by how much I miss it already. In the few seconds that it takes her to sit down, I'm already longing to hold it again. I can't believe how addictive she is, it's like a shot of heroin, a cigarette and a shot of vodka all at the same time, only a hell of a lot more pleasurable to receive. I sit opposite her, our toes touching under the table, and smile at her with my mouth and eyes. What use is a smile if it doesn't reach your eyes?

"This is nice," I say, gesturing to my surroundings. And truthfully, it's beautiful, with the tasteful artworks, the artificial yet realistic grapevine ceiling, the seclusion of our corner, the matching tables and chairs, the intricately folded napkins, the cobbled, uneven floor tiles, the lightly spinning fans which send jets of refreshing cool air over us, the background hum of voices, the melodic piano player tinkling away on his ivory keys, the clinking of knives and forks against plain crockery, the laughter coming from the centre of the room, the smell of freshly cooked herbs and spices, the warmth of the summer evening and the pleasant smell of the bunch of flowers I bought, but most of all, the beauty is in the girl across from me, who makes everything else pale in comparison. I realise that I've been staring at her for longer than should be acceptable but cannot find it within me to turn away so soon.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, as if no one has ever looked longingly at her before.

"Isn't it obvious?" I enquire, "You look beautiful tonight, absolutely amazing." I say. I want to say more, to say that she has caused a huge change in me, that she has made my life oh so much better by sitting across from me, that she is wonderful, that I love her and that I am glad to have met her. But unfortunately, the waitress has come to take our orders so I sit up, realising that we have both subconsciously leaned towards each other in the absence of prying eyes.

Having paid so much attention to her, I haven't decided what I'll eat, so I order a large coke to drink and gesture to Bella. I briefly consider ordering spaghetti bolognese but I learned from friends' experience that spaghetti is not a good food for a first date. It's impossible to be attractive and eat spaghetti at the same time. First of all, it makes a hideous slurpy noise that sounds like a toilet plunger as it pumps faeces. Secondly, it dribbles sauce all over the diner, no matter how careful they are, leaving them with food-splattered clothes all evening. And finally, it reminds me of Lady And The Tramp, in which the diners are dogs. I'd hope that I'm more attractive than a canine.

Bella has finished ordering her drink, a medium merlot, and the waitress turns quickly I see what food I've decided on. I see her checking me out as I order a venison ravioli, and am surprised to find I'm repulsed. She is so un-beautiful compared to Bella that, although I'm flattered, I'm not enjoying it at all. I look pointedly at Bella, who is chewing her lip angrily again. She orders spaghetti. I hope she'll change my mind on the 'bad food for a first date idea,' and I'm thoroughly looking forward to watching her eat it. I'm sure she'll surprise me, she always has so far.

_Thanks for all of he kind reviews and support guys. You're all amazing, feel free to PM me with a 'hi' whenever. I don't bite.. much :P Stephenie owns all._

_Laura xxx :)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Song: Love, Love, Love (Let You Go)- Andy Grammer_

"So, what instrument do you play, Edward?" she asks as soon as the waitress leaves to pass on our order. I'm pleasantly surprised that Bella remembers my yearning to be a musician, having only told her in passing a month ago. Then again, I remember almost every word she said before our first kiss. I'd catalogued it in my mind so I could find out everything about her at a later date.

"Piano, mostly. A bit of guitar but I taught myself that so I'm better at keys. I can also hit a drum if that counts," I tell her. I leave out the singing, as that is a hobby that not even Carlisle and Esme know about. I will tell her at some point, or maybe I'll show her, if I'm feeling brave.

"Will you play me some later?" she asks, and I can't help but say yes. I can't deny her anything that may make her smile. My happiness depends entirely upon hers, it must be love.

"So so you play anything?"

"No," she replies, focusing intently on the grains in the table. She gnaws on that lip again and I find myself surprised that there is still so much lip left.

"Don't be embarrassed," I mutter, "I'll teach you if you like." That would undoubtedly be fun, she would be so close, say on the piano stool alongside me. It almost made me want to hijack the one in the middle of the room and commence lessons now. I gather some self-control and settle for outlining from her pinky nail to her wrist with a gentle touch of my fingers.

Her skin is smooth and warm, making me want more. Instead, I move my hand away and make conversation. It's not hard, with so many questions left to ask.

"So where is Charlie now? Did he stay in California when you came here?" Two mysteries about to be solved. I listen with eager ears.

"No, he moved to Washington. He doesn't like the relentless heat and sun so he retired to a small town called Forks to spend his time fishing and watching baseball. I guess he was only in California for me," she says as an odd sadness crosses her eyes but she swallows and continues, "I don't see him very much anymore, what with my tight schedule and the distance between us. I guess I should phone more often though. He must be lonely." I see an all too familiar longing in her eyes, having wished far too many times to see my parents again, although I knew it was futile. I hope, as always, that they are happy in the great Something that awaits us when we exit personhood. My happiness depends on them too, it must be love.

"You're lucky to live so close to your... parents," she says, with an odd catch on the last word. "You can see them whenever you want, it must be nice."

"It is, they are the best... parents," I imitate the catch in her voice and continue swiftly as I see I have made her laugh, "I could have hope for, given the circumstances. They say you can't choose your family but I think I would have chosen them anyway, you know?"

She seems to know, nodding and smiling even as the waitress comes around the corner, carrying our drinks and a small woven basket of bread. Again, we both straighten up as the waitress nears. I say an awkward thank you and turn to Bella, just seeing her.

I take a gulp of coke, realising that I'm actually quite thirsty. I offer her the bread basket, from which she takes one slice, and then help myself to one piece also. I chew then swallow and then proceed with my questioning.

"So what was wrong with Mike then?" I ask, hoping that he didn't hurt her. That would be unforgivable.

"He was just an ass, a total control freak who was only in it for all of the wrong reasons. He couldn't accept that I had flaws. He expected me to be his perfect little angel but in the end, I'm just a person, like everyone else. I'm not perfect, no matter how hard I try. In the end, it looks like the love I felt wasn't mutual and that kind of hurts. It hurts when lies become truth and games are played without your consent. It hurts when you lose it all even though you've tried your hardest, even though you've done all you can. It hurts to be unwanted when you want something so badly. Believe me, I learned the hard way. And it hurts."

I have stayed silent, allowing her to get it off her chest. I stare into her eyes, willing her to believe what I'm about to tell her.

"Listen to me Bella. No one deserves that, not even the worst criminal. Everyone deserves oto love and be loved in return, especially you. You are beautiful and I love you. I love everything about you, I have since the day we met. Forget about him, or tell me where he lives so I can make him really regret what he did. I'd sooner kill myself than hurt you."

She seems to have taken it in, as a glossy layer of moisture forms over her eyes. She smiles through the tears.

"Thanks, no need to kill him, it'd only get you in trouble and besides, he never got what he wanted anyway." I smile, knowing that she's big on morals too. She smiles back and it takes my breath, my lungs useless. "I knew from the first time I saw you play in the park that this was different. When you were looking at me, I felt something fundamental change, like a shift in perspective. It was like I'd suddenly learnt how to see in four dimensions, changing everything. A couple of clarities formed in my mind. A, you were beautiful. B, I wanted to know you, who you were and who you chose to be. And C, I needed to spend as much time with you as I possibly could. Edward, the truth is I loved you before I even knew your name. I thought of nothing else but you for A month solid. That's why I left after our first kiss, to tell the truth. I've never felt anything like that before and to be honest, it terrified me. It was cowardly and stupid and I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I just love you. That's all. I hope that's enough." She smiles, and that smile; the heart-stopping, shit-she's-beautiful, incoherence-inducing smile; warms me through every inch of my self.

"More than enough for me." I say, only tagging the 'more than I could ever hope to deserve,' into my thoughts. I'm relieved to finally understand fully, the job excuse seeming weak but satisfactory at the time. She really had loved me all of the time that I had loved her. I lean across the table for another hit of my heroine. Our lips meet and I am lost, tied to consciousness by invisible tethers to her. Sinking into the essence of her, I see the pleasure in falling. She has become so much so quickly, teaching me so much about myself in the short time I've known her. For the first time in my life, I could die completely happy. I'd have experienced more love than I'd ever expected to. I owe Bella so much.

When we grow, we become less reckless, we begin to care too much about unimportant concepts, like wealth and power we become obsessed with paper riches, always trying to win the wrong battles and we forget to enjoy the little pleasures that make life worthwhile. Very rarely, people like Bella come into our lives. They change the course of our growth, altering us completely and allowing us to get past what we would eventually become and become something much better. They change our paths from destruction to happiness, simply by being alive. We owe them so much, these extraordinary people. I'll owe Bella for as long as I live, so I'll never hurt her, I'll never let her fall alone.

The kiss ends as the waitress brings our food, but the love I feel never will.

_I don't really have much to say. SM owns the characters. Enjoy. Laura xoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter Song: She Is Love- Parachute_

"Enjoy your meal. Are you sure I can't get you anything else?" the waitress asks, emphasising the else and blinking as though a fly has invaded her eye. It occurs to me a beat late that she is flirting with me. I guess I'm flattered but she's no Bella. I reply with a no and a thank you and then I return my gaze to the most beautiful woman in the room, smiling at the way the loose waves of hair flow softly against outline of her ivory cheeks. The waitress walks away, disgruntled, and leaves us alone. It's my favourite way to be, alone with Bella.

She reaches for the salt and pepper at the same time that I reach for the Parmesan cheese. Sprinkling some onto my ravioli, I sit back, waiting and anticipating. I do hope Bella changes my mind about spaghetti.

She has the most unusual way of eating it. She picks up a fork and spoon, spears a small bit on the end of the fork and spins. She then uses the spoon to catch and cut off any straggly bits of pasta, leaving a perfectly mouth-sized lump, which she puts gracefully into her mouth and swallows. It's quite beautiful.

"Only you," I muse.

"Only me what?" she asks. I spear a ravioli and swallow before explaining my convoluted thought processes.

"Only you could make spaghetti an attractive food to eat," I explain. Bella still appears to be confused so I explain the 'why-spaghetti-is-a-bad-food-for-a-first-date theory.' She laughs and suggests that I rename the theory, into "something shorter and more catchy, like The Sloppy Date Theory." I oblige, of course.

We finish dinner with a little amiable chatter, enjoying the food and the company. When the bill comes, I insist upon paying. I want to give her all I can. Luckily, she doesn't fuss too much, promising to 'save it for later.' I don't worry about this, us humans have such fallible memories, she'll have forgotten by the morning. Her grey matter sponge will have let go of some water, carrying the memory away. I'll be free to give her other things.

We exit into the crisp, cold summer air. It's late and if I squint, I can see a few stars through the light polluted fog that is New York's atmosphere. I point out the constellation of Orion to Bella, who predictably says something surprising.

"I love the stars, they put things into perspective. All of my problems seem insignificant when I see how vast the universe is. In the grand scheme of things, I'm only a grain of sand in the desert of consciousness. And that's ok, I find it comforting."

"Mmmn," I mumble.

"I'd never thought of them that way. To me, they were always old friends, guiding me along. They were always there, forgiving and constant. That's why I prefer nighttime."

"You've watched The Lion King too many times," she laughs. It's such a delicious sound that I can't help but join in.

She's shivering so I offer her my jacket. I honestly wouldn't mind freezing if it meant that she could stay warm and safe. She seems to be... smelling the jacket? I do hope it's not sweaty and horrible. It doesn't really fit her, drowning her instead in rolls of fabric, but she wears it nonetheless. The sleeves cover her hands and the body swamps her delicate curves but still, it's keeping her warm so I can't complain.

"Where to now, partner?" I ask, putting on my best cowboy accent. It wins me a smile.

"I don't mind, do you want to go to central park or do you want to go back to mine?" she asks. I choose the latter because it actually is quite cold and I really want to see where she lives, want to see her where she lives.

She kisses me slowly and softly, lingering until we find ourselves out of breath. It's beautiful, she tastes amazing on my lips. I love the way she is so shy yet so strong when she kisses me. And when she parts her lips to deepen the kiss, for not the first time I am stunned. She's still in the gentle cradle of my arms, with hers wrapped tightly around my neck, holding me still in the ongoing swell of emotion.

"I love you so much," I say, reaching into the pocket of my jeans whilst keeping my other hand around her delicate waist. My fingers encounter something hard and cold, the necklace. I steel myself, preparing for rejection and plough on. I smile, letting it reach my eyes before speaking.

"I picked this up from Esme earlier. It was my mothers, they saved it from our house before passing me on to the care home. It's beautiful, like you and it shines from the inside out, sharing it's light with the entire world. My heart is yours, as you know and so I guess I just wanted a physical representation. I just love you. I hope it's enough." The band aid of tension is pulls off when she accepts it, causing a brief increase in anticipation before relief when I place it lightly around her neck and fasten the butterfly clasp. It fits her perfectly, hanging around her collarbone. A swell of happiness causes me to kiss her again, only lightly, but enough to make me want more. Alas, Bella takes my hand and leads me to her house.

She is all I'll ever need, I'm sure of it.

_The songs are all really good- check them out. Stephenie doesn't own the songs, just the characters and four amasing stories. Laura xx :D_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Chapter Song: Only Love- Nina Nesbitt_

She lives in a small flat in central Manhattan, about five blocks from my apartment. She shares it with another girl, Angela, whom Bella talks of with a smile in her voice. Selfishly, I hope that Angela is away when we get there. It's not that I mind meeting her, it's just that I want to be alone with Bella. I don't want a flatmate ruining the intimacy of our first night together.

Bella fumbles in her bag for the front door keys and I just stand watching her. The necklace really does suit her. It is delicate and beautiful and stops near her chest, hanging tantalisingly around her heart. She unlocks the door after finally finding the keys and trying for a minute to turn the lock.

"Excuse the mess," she says, with a gesture towards a pile of laundry and a clumsy bookshelf, overflowing with numerous novels and magazines.

We stand, hand in hand, looking into a cosy entryway which has multicoloured walls and a plain wooden floor with a woollen rug. There are many paintings adorning the walls, each one different yet somehow complimentary. It is very colourful and full of character. By my feet is an overflowing pile of shoes underneath a line of four pegs, coats and jumpers hanging on them. I catch a glimpse at the red trench coat that I'm so fond of and turn to smile at its owner.

"It's beautiful," I say. Looking around, I notice a gramophone in one corner surrounded by boxes and boxes of old vinyl records. In another corner, I can see a phone on the wall and a small fish tank with one solitary goldfish swimming circles around it. I take a closer look at the paintings and see a few of Bella with another girl, presumably Angela.

"Who painted these?" I ask, curiosity layering my tone as I look her in the eye.

She looks at the floor, shuffling her feet nervously and biting her lip before replying in a mouse's voice. "Umm, I did. It was a project when I was back in High School."

"Wow," I say. I know I'm staring, gaping really, but the pictures are so amazing. They're really realistic and subtly beautiful. She has managed to take me by surprise yet again. "I didn't know you painted," I add, wonder evident in my voice.

"It's just a hobby, I'm not very good," she says. I can hear her insecurity as she criticises her talent. I reach for her chin and pull her face up to meet mine, willing her to look at me. When she does, I find nothing but beauty; nothing but heartbreaking, breathtaking, thought-stopping beauty.

"They're amazing, trust me," I say.

"Okay," she murmurs, apparently slightly out of breath. I lean forwards and press my lips to hers again. It's just as powerful as the first time, it literally knocks me breathless. I'm pure sensation, raw and strong as I lose myself in her.

I don't resurface until the morning. I've never been so close, so in love with anyone before. It's like we're only one person, both souls intermingled as we are together. Being with Bella, it's so effortless, so natural that there is no insecurity. We're so together that nothing else matters. Nobody else could make me feel this way, only love could make me feel this way. When I awake, the beautiful brunette who I'm proud to say is next to me is smiling in her sleep. I can't help but smile back.

_They finally got together! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for all reviews so far, they literally make my day so keep 'em coming. Have a nice day and DFTBA 3 xxx Laura :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Chapter Song: Favourite Girl- The Icarus Account_

She rolls over delicately in her sleep until she is right in my arms. It feels good, it feels right. I kiss her forehead sweetly, willing her to wake up. A minute later, her eyelids flutter. Her long eyelashes part to reveal her pretty eyes which focus on my face.

"Good morning, beautiful," I say, disappointed at both understatements. She smiles which effectively chases the disappointment away. My stomach is invaded by butterflies, rendering me speechless. My breath disappears as she catches her full lips in between her teeth, an adorable habit. She releases her lips and speaks.

"Can I get you any breakfast? A cup of tea? Anything else?" she says, with a catch on the anything. Her voice is thick with sleep and it still sounds like singing.

"Well first I'd like a proper good morning," I reply, " and then I guess I'll have some toast please." She appears to understand what I mean, dragging herself closer to me and kissing my lips and my heart. She is so comfortable around me and I can't help but hold her closer, kissing her slowly. I savour the moment, trying to commit it to memory yet knowing that I can never do her justice.

"How about that toast then," she says when I finally break the kiss to catch some air. In answer, I get up and pull some clothes on. I'll have a shower later.

I follow her into the kitchen to be greeted by Angela. She must have come it silently last night.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I say, offering my hand in a gesture of friendliness. Angela is tall and pretty with curly brown hair and flat brown eyes. She'd be beautiful anywhere else but next to Bella.

She smiles before saying, "I'm Angela, nice to meet you." She seems friendly, chatting as she finishes her slice of toast with orange marmalade but excuses herself politely to work on an essay.

As soon as she turns away, I stride over to Bella and hug her from behind. Placing my cheek on her shoulder, I smile into the soft spot behind her right ear.

_Just a short one but I hope you like it.. I'll update soon I promise. All belongs to SM, kind of. DFTBA, Laura xxx :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_Chapter Song: A Beautiful World-Tim Myers_

"Boo," I say softly, making her giggle. I hold her tighter until her giggles become uncontrollable. Not wanting Angela to come back into the room, I loosen my hold on Bella and back away. I take a wobbly seat at the old, paint-splattered table and gather my bearings.

Having been so preoccupied with Bella, I haven't noticed the pictures on the wall. They are similar in style to those in the hall but instead of people, they are of landscapes. I can see scenes from all over the world, from Paris to Tokyo to New York to Buckinghamshire to the seven seas. All of the paintings are completely different apart from one similarity. They are all beautiful.

"Bells, did you paint these?" I murmur, glancing over at her.

"What did you call me?" she says by way of reply. I am disappointed that she hadn't answered my question, sure that these could only have been painted by her hands.

"Bells," I answer. It sounds more like a question, an invite to elaborate.

"Oh," she says. Nothing more, just "oh." Confused, I gaze into her eyes in the hope that they will give me the secrets I desire. Instead, they capture my reality and my imagination, my self and my soul. I smile and she mirrors it. Comfortable silence envelopes us as we stare at each other.

"Yes," she says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth in a nervous and adorable habit.

"Yes, what?" I ask, utterly confused. She is so erratic in the mornings, her mind taking us both on an utterly random journey through the morning.

"Yes, I painted the pictures," she says, answering my earlier question. I'm relieved to have the answer I desired.

"They're beautiful, do you have any others?" I ask. I'm secretly hoping she'll have a million more sketches. I'd happily look at them all, if she were by my side.

"Umm," she says hesitantly. I look in her direction and reach wordlessly for her hand, trying to make her feel comforted. She blushes a beautiful red and leans towards my hand, like a magnet.

"I guess so," she says in a small, hesitant voice that leaves me at a loss as to how to help her. All I want to do is love the fear out of her but I settle for pulling her chin up and smiling into her eyes. Her mood lifts slightly and I see a flame behind her iris, making me yearn for more. It nearly distracts me from my course of actions. Nearly, but not quite.

"So these sketches?" I say persuasively, following her to her room. It smells incredible. It's saturated with the essence of her, lavender and strawberries and girl. It sends a now familiar yearning to my heart and I squeeze her hand, still held in mine as a comforting reminder of the best part of me.

The room is quite small, yet cosy and comforting. It matches it's owner, except she is much more beautiful. The ceiling is low and decorated with old, worn band posters and handwritten song lyrics. It is perfect in its imperfections, each one adding to the character of the room. Each mistake indicates the clumsy hands that made the room perfect. One side of the room is lined with an oversized bookshelf with row upon row of novels and sketchpads. There are old and new books, small and large books, colourful and monochromatic books, loved and worn books and intriguing sketchbooks that I long to see. A cursory glance at the rest of the room reveals a rickety rocking chair and an oversized wardrobe with a row of pegs next to it that I had missed last night, preoccupied as I was. Her queen sized bed lies in the centre of the room, the purple comforter pushed to one side and pillows in a mess on the floor. It is wrought iron, with intricate roses and a large dream catcher on the headboard.

She leads me to the bookshelf on the far wall and reaches for a worn sketchpad. Passing it to me, she smiles and indicates that I should open it and look. I sit on the centre of the bed and open it.

Inside, I find the most beautiful picture I've ever seen. It is of a baseball player in the centre of a park. Drawn in pencil, it is so realistic that I am transported to memories of that day, the first day I saw her. I still remember the way her hair blew in the breeze, revealing the most beautiful face I've ever seen. I still remember her fitted red dress with the dizzying neckline and matching heels. I still remember her huge sunglasses, hiding her beautiful eyes, my favourite part of her. Evidently, she remembers that day too. A flush of happiness invades my mind as I realise that she noticed me that day too, and that she came back for me every day, like I did her.

We wasted so much time waiting. I'd have waited forever, easily, if it were waiting for her, but I'm glad I didn't.

_I hope you had a good day. Thanks for all of the nice reviews and messages, they make me smile so much. Feel free to say hi or whatever, my tumblr is .com and I use that a lot. Or soundcloud, I use that lots too. Drop by and send me hugs, I promise I won't bite. SM owns characters. Laura xxx :) _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

_Chapter Song: Picture Perfect- Lindsey Ray_

I turn the page, expecting to see pictures of her friends and surroundings but am stunned by the realism and beauty of the images I'm met with. They tell a story of a boy viewed from afar, playing baseball with his friends every lunchtime. The pictures evolve from faint, hazy sketches to detailed coloured portraits as the artist becomes more familiar with the subject. All of them are perfect and heartfelt and I'm sinking into her love. Every step I take towards her pushes me deeper, the building up of pressure forcing me to fall quicker and quicker. I hope I don't meet the bottom soon because I've just begun to appreciate falling.

Only when I reach the back cardboard cover do I look away from the beauty within the pages to the beauty in the room. The way she has captured each image has left me stunned, a visual imprint of wonder resonates in my brain. She takes from her world nothing but memories, some thrown onto the paper in perfect disarray, creating a masterpiece of colour and emotion and others painstakingly realistic, beautiful in their perfection. I am truly in awe of Bella. I'm speechless, incoherent and all I can do is smile at her. She understands.

"I'm glad you like them," she says, letting out a long held breath. I breathe out with her, slowly regaining coherence as the comprehension of her talent sinks in.

"Truly, I do," I reply a beat late. Noticing my hesitation, she frowns and I reach for her hand, trying to convey that I really do love her talent. She seems to understand, for she reaches for my hand and pulls me into a tight hug. It's short and fantastic and I can't help but want more.

Unfortunately, my phone vibrates in my pocket, causing the intimacy to be lost with its low thrumming. I indicate an apology to Bella and excuse myself for a minute.

_Enjoy xxx :)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

_Chapter Song: I was Always Thinking Of You- The Februarys_

Once outside the room, I look at the caller ID. It's Carlisle. With a dull feeling of horror, I realise that it's Monday and I'm supposed to be at the office. I curse under my breath and pick up the phone hesitantly, as if it were a tarantula.

"Hi Dad," I say quietly, he loves it when I address him as a father. "I'm so sorry I'm not in yet, you see-" I begin, but am interrupted by a soothing voice on the other end. Carlisle doesn't get angry.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" he interjects. "Your absence list in the past few months is appalling, you're utterly distracted whenever you do turn up and you haven't visited the family in ages." This is news, Esme hadn't told them all about my visit. Therefore, I think, none of them know about Bella. I thank my rarely lucky stars that Esme is my adopted mother. She is the most beautiful constellation in my night sky, bar Bella of course.

"Dad," I say in my best calm tone, "I'm sorry for failing the company and I'm even more sorry to have failed you. As an employee, I have great respect for you and as a son, I love you with all my heart. I could tell you lies and excuses or I could hang up and never see you again. Instead, I'm going to be honest." I declare, then mutter under my breath, "where to begin?"

Silence.

"I'll be in at lunch, I don't want this to happen over the phone. See you later," I say. After his affirmative reply, I hang up and dash inside to greet Bella, already feeling the lead weight of missing her.

I round the corner and see her standing next to her wardrobe, running her hands through her hair as she tries to choose what to wear. I decide to take advantage of her distraction and sneak up behind her, grasping her hands with mine and reaching for the soft spot behind her ear. Kissing it softly, I whisper a quick "did you miss me?" as I feel her shiver.

"Naturally," she replies, turning to face me and effectively stopping my train of thought as she trains her deep brown eyes into mine.

"That's a good thing," I breathe, the intimacy from before the phone call restored again. I ghost my fingers over her shoulders and press my lips to hers. Finding a stray strand of hair, I tuck it gently behind her ear and continue kissing her.

"Bells, I need to go," I say, my reluctance betraying my words so they are half hearted and unconvincing. I try to convince myself that leaving is the right thing to do but can't help but dwell instead upon how much I'll miss her.

"Why?" she asks in a small voice, staring down at the floor and biting her lip. I reach for her chin, finding myself again willing her to believe how beautiful she is.

"I was supposed to go into work this morning and I kind of forgot. So I have to go in and explain at lunch." I say to Bella, conveying my apology in my eyes.

"Oh," she says in the small voice that breaks my heart. How can she doubt my love when it's so clear on my face? It's clearer than an elephant through glass. It couldn't be clearer if I wrote it in a marker pen across my forehead. Yet she still doesn't believe me, such are her insecurities.

"You can come back to mine this evening and I'll show you what I love about the city, if you'd like?" I suggest, hoping to quell her sadness.

"I suppose that's ok then, I never really saw much of your place," she says. I forget how little she knows about me. Despite the brevity of our love so far, there is one thing I know. I love her with all that I am, with every cell of my being, and I always will. Unlike lines that cross and drift apart, ours paths will remain parallel throughout our lives until we depart, together and as one.

_As per, SM owns the characters, but they're quite different from her Edward and Bella. Sorry for the delay in updating, I have no excuse :( Thanks to all who said hi. DFTBA xxx :)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

_Chapter Song: Misguided Ghosts- Paramore_

I leave soon after the phone call with a promise to see her later. Still wearing yesterday's outfit, I feel sorely in need of a shower and scrub up although it will remove Bella's scent from my hair.

"You'll see her later," I mutter under my breath, the words becoming a mantra in my head.

I unlock the door to my apartment and I sigh, realising how much it lacks character. It's functional as a house but it's not really a home in the way that Bella's cosy place is. The only thing in the whole house that looks even remotely personal is the photo wall, which Esme made anyway. I cross the threshold and close the door, imagining how the flat would look if Bella lived here. It would be far more beautiful.

Instead of smelling of mint and looking like a showroom, it would smell of strawberries and lavender and it would look homely. It would have such character, with feminine touches of beauty littered wherever I looked. There would be mess in clumps all over the floor in unique piles of clumsiness. I would see more photos, more beautiful sketches all over the walls, which would be crammed full, rather than flat and empty as they are now. It would take my breath away.

I wander through the house, flicking light switches and avoiding furniture- I've stubbed my toes countless times and every single one left me with no desire for another. Upon reaching the bathroom, I run the shower to let it become warm. After testing the temperature with my fingertips, I stand under the water and hum a melody, which is beginning to make its way into a song. I begin to add lyrics as I put the shampoo into my hair, mint scented. It becomes a bittersweet love story with a beautiful end. I make a mental note to compose an instrumental and turn the shower off before grabbing a towel from the radiator. Towelling my hair, I make for the sink. I try to disentangle my disorderly hair but settle for a windswept look when I realise that my hair will never sit flat.

After shaving and brushing my teeth, I pad into my bedroom and grab some clothes. I go for smart, as I'll be at the office this afternoon. I wonder idly if Bella found the note on her bed. I wonder if she'll smile when she reads the "Missing you already," that I left behind. I hope she does.

I pick up my briefcase on the way out and lock the wide front door. Heading down the lift, I feel my heart begin to race, as if it knows that each downwards metre is one closer to a confession to Carlisle. I try to calm down by thinking of Bella and it works to an extent, my nerves now a dull flutter rather than full blown panic.

I'm still thinking of her when I arrive at the office fifteen minutes later, fifteen minutes early. I head to the canteen even though I'm not hungry, for something to do. The time passes slowly, the minute hand moving sluggishly around the clock face as if to torment me. But it does move and soon I'm on my way up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

Like a child who's been sent to the headmaster, my nerves piqué when I hear my father's voice through the glass pane of his office.

"Ah, Edward. Come on in," he says. For once his soothing voice fails to calm me down, instead it causes adrenaline to flood into my veins, trying to prepare for confrontation. I will myself to calm down. I step into the office.

_I don't have much to say. First, thank you; second, all characters belong to SM and third, have a nice day, Laura xxx :)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

_Chapter Song: Sorry I Missed You- Meet Me At The Masquerade_

I can feel myself taking each step, slowly like an underwater swimmer, and I try to calm down. I take a deep breath and imagine Bella standing next to me. Just the image of her fills me with courage and I sit down opposite Carlisle.

"Hi Dad," I say, hating the tremor in my voice.

"Did you have a nice morning?" He asks with a tone of accusation that I try to ignore.

"Sorry, Dad. I can explain. Have you talked to Esme recently, about me?" I ask.

"Yes, son. Where is this leading?"

"Did she tell you about Bella?" I ask gently, steeling myself for his response. I take a deep breath and gaze into his eyes.

"She said you'd need to talk to me about a girl. She said soon." His tone phrases it as a question and I proudly reply.

"You see, a few months ago, I was playing baseball at lunchtime in the park when all of a sudden, my entire being is consumed with the perfection of this beautiful brunette that I could see relaxing on the rocks. My whole world shifted in an instant and my whole perspective changed. I know now why that was, but at the time I remember it feeling like I'd suddenly woken up. Startled by the brightness, I knew that something had changed, that I'd changed. You have no idea how liberating it was. In an instant, I was irreversibly altered into a better me."

He sits there nodding and I see a bright gleam fill his eyes. His face morphs into a smile as I breathe a sigh of relief and carry on the deluge of truth that I'd been carrying around, the atlas stone on my shoulders.

"I watched from afar solidly for a month in those short hours where I'd see her. It was so frustrating. Then, the day after speaking to you, she wasn't there. I searched all over the park for her but as I was running home, I bumped into something, someone. I invited her in to warm up and dry off. It was one of the best afternoons of my life. When she ran off, leaving me in my doorway alone and shattered, I became a mess for a week.

She returned and the rest is the best whirlwind month of my entire existence. She's become everything I need and love. So call me a fool, it doesn't bother me, all I care about is that she'll be there when I go to sleep and when I wake; when I'm high and when I'm low; when I'm surrounded and when I'm alone; when I need her and when I don't. Can you understand how it is? I love her like I love books, she's fascinating and beautiful, powerful and impartial, but foremost she's my very best friend who'll never let me down."

Carlisle, who's been silent throughout my monologue, hums softly in appreciation. His eyes haven't lost the twinkle as he opens his mouth to speak.

"That's quite profound Edward. Are you sure?" He asks.

"About Bella? Of f***ing course" I reply, feeling the need for a swear to indicate my passion.

"Then I suppose I should offer you my congratulations on your happiness, my reprimand on your work ethic, and my fatherly concern that you didn't tell me sooner. I'm so glad that someone has touched your heart after so long, she must be something. She'd better be good enough for you, son. I'm so proud of you. When do I get to meet this woman?" He says, sounding exactly like my birth father.

"Whenever you want Dad," I reply, preempting his reply.

"So I'll see you tonight then." I'm so glad Carlisle is my father. I often thank my lucky stars, they seem to be shining very bright at the moment. I hope they don't fade any time soon. I hope they don't ever fade. But sometime they will, as my candle burns out. I can only hope the light is lovely enough to warrant the scar of the smoke. I know that the light just got brighter as Bella came into my life. I'm glad of that. And of that I'm sure.

_Enjoy xxx :)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

_Chapter song: I want you- The Royalty_  
I arrive at Bella's at two thirty, having rushed to grab a bagel on the way over. Thoroughly out of breath, I collect my tumbling thoughts and knock thrice on the wooden door. The taps have dull finality as they ring in the silence and the rhythm of my heart accelerates as I'm filled with a cold sorrow. I feel like I've been punched as the anticipation of seeing her is shot in the heart by her absence. I long to hear something, anything other than the obstinate silence that hangs limply on the other side of the door. I pray for entry to my sanctuary but am met instead by the harsh realisation that no angel is going to come.  
In a last ditch hope that she may indeed be indoors, I scramble around, trying to find a suitable sized pebble for the next task. Finding what I'm looking for, I make my way to the west of the modest block, count two windows up from the tiny square of green that constitutes her garden and aim.  
Tick. No reply.  
Tick. Silence.  
I've nearly given up when on the third throw, a figure appears at the door.  
"What," they hiss, obviously pissed at whoever has interrupted their evening.  
"Bella?" I call loudly. I hope I've got the right room and feel a tight panic constricting my lungs as I realise I may have just angered a stranger. I prepare myself for a quick getaway but am lassoed back by a familiar voice the brings a hesitant smile to my face.  
Hers is confident and beautiful and knocks me agape.  
"Edward, come on up," she says, gesturing for me to make for the window.  
Not one to let my girl down, I find the drainpipe next to her window and set my foot on the ground floor windowsill. Hauling myself up towards the window of my haven, I scuff my shoes hopelessly and manage to fall down twice. When I finally make it to her sill, I am greeted by a woman doubled over in fits of hysterics who appears to have witnessed the best joke ever. Pouting, I land in a heap on her floor.  
"You should've seen your face," she comments, renewing her laughter until she once more becomes incoherent, muttering odd syllables between individual laughs.  
I arrange my limbs into my best superman pose and decide that I couldn't resist. I lean in and her laughter subsided, filling the room with a heavy silence full of anticipation. I reach for her hips and began to tickle her. Laughter returning in full force, she collapses into her bed, carrying me with her.  
"I missed you," I murmur, ceasing tickles.  
"Mmmn, me too," she replies, tilting her head towards my lips. I've long since given up trying to take things slow, I can't resist her in anything so I press my lips eagerly to hers and feel my perspective on the universe shift into place again. I hadn't noticed it shift out of place at all but she always has a completing effect upon me.  
When my craving for her has been numbed, I broach the subject of this evening. I'm hesitant with my declaration, knowing that she'll be nervous to meet my family. It'll be worth the persuasion as my parents will thoroughly love her almost as much as I do. Almost.  
I clear my throat abruptly and begin in my softest tone.  
"Bella, honey. You know I saw Carlisle at lunch?" She nods. "Well he wants to meet you this evening. It's nothing to worry about, just dinner at the family home and a chance to say hello to my parents, and Emmett, if he's not out with Rose of course." I downplay.  
"Shit. Edward, I can't do this. What if they don't like me? What do I wear? What do I say? What do I do?" She appears on the verge of hyperventilating so I pull her gently into an innocent embrace. I can feel her heart trying to beat its way through her ribcage so I place light kisses across her forehead and hair, whispering sweet nothing's to calm her racing anxiety.  
"Bells, it's nothing, don't worry, they'll love you, you're beautiful," I insist. Her pace returns somewhat to normal and I cradle her face between my hands, caressing her as if she were a fragile glass statue.  
"Ok, I'm overreacting I know. I just don't want them to hate me. A parent always wants the best for their children and, well, look at me. They'll think you deserve far better because well, look at you. Anyone can see what a catch you are. And to be honest, I'm a bit of a letdown." I can see in her face, in the endless reflections of her eyes, that she believes wholeheartedly in these blasphemous words she is saying. It genuinely sends icy pain to my core that she can't see how heart-breakingly beautiful she is. Even I can't fathom her beauty but at least I can see it. I pull her downward eyes to face mine and force the corners of her mouth upwards. The smile doesn't touch her eyes but at least it's there.  
"Listen to me," I pause. "You are so beautiful, intelligent, funny and amazing and my parents are going to love you, ok?" I say, but she knows that there's only one answer to the question.  
"Yes," she mutters and finally the smile creeps into her brown orbs. I can't resist any longer. I lean my head and kiss her, showing we with actions what I know she'll never fully believe, that she is the best part of me.

_Thanks for the continued support guys, it really means a lot! I've got a mega-chapter on the way but knowing me, it'll be forever until I upload it, sorry :/ As always, SM owns all and DFTBA xxx 3_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

_Chapter Song: Bumblebee- Joseph Vincent_

As she begins to get herself dressed and ready for the evening, I excuse myself reluctantly and dash home to change into smart casuals for the meal with my family. I shower hastily, shave, spray some expensive cologne and pull a shirt and jeans on, before grabbing my wallet and keys and slipping on some black converse. The entire process takes under half an hour, yet I feel like it's still too long.

I make a brief stop on my way back to Bella's to buy some freesias, knowing how well they'll suit her room and knowing how much she'll appreciate the little gesture. Walking hastily through the park, I nearly fall over. Three times. It makes me smile to think that I'm becoming more and more like Bella all the time.

I make it to her door an hour after I left and knock thrice. Thankfully, this time Angela is home so I don't have to resort to window climbing.

"Hi," she breezes, opening the door with a genuine smile on her face. I shake her hand and thank her for answering.

"My pleasure," she replies, "Bella's in her room, I think she's doing her hair or something. Do you want me to put that somewhere?" She asks.

"The flowers?" I reply.

"No, your jacket, silly." Angela is such a lovely person. In any other circumstances, her flatmate would be the luckiest girl alive. Alas, her flatmate is Bella so she's pretty lucky herself. I find myself wishing Angela the best in my head though. Never religious, I don't pray but I feel a strange urge to wish her happiness, knowing how much she does for Bella. It's strange how when you really get to know someone, as well as your lives becoming intertwined, the threads of so many others' lives become entangled with yours at various points, creating a beautiful tapestry of friends and relations.

Belatedly, I nod in assent to Angela's question and hand her my jacket to hang up.

"Thank you," I say sincerely, before making my way through the cluttered apartment towards Bella's room. I can hear loud rock music and the whirring sound of a hairdryer coming from the other side of the door so I'm not surprised when my three strong knocks aren't heard.

"I did knock," I shout as I ease through her doorway, knowing that she won't hear my voice otherwise.

She turns to face me and her mouth pulls up into her trademark beautiful smile. I return it absolutely and walk over to her. I cup her face in my right hand, running my fingertips across her cheekbones. Only wearing her underwear, she looks self conscious but I pull her into a safe embrace and admire her beauty whilst making sure she feels comfortable.

"I missed you," I whisper into her left ear, my warm breath causing goosebumps to appear on her neck.

"Mmmn, me too," she replies with a voice that is little over a breath. It sends a pleasant shiver down my back and it takes all my self control to remember the flowers and family meal.

"I bought you something," I say softly. Handing her the flowers, I continue. "I thought they'd match your room and, well, they're nearly as pretty as you."

"Thank you," she mumbles, and disentangles herself from my embrace to put the flowers gently on her bed. She continues to ready herself as I turn to look at her bookshelf, both out of personal curiosity and for her privacy.

She has such a variety of books on the seven shelves. One shelf holds many classics, dog-eared, much loved and held together by the pure power of the stories inside. Another contains teen fiction novels which she has negated to get rid of. I spot some by my favourite author, John Green, and smile, knowing that we are complimentary, even in our book tastes. The other shelves are a fantastic mix of colour, literature and fact alike. Also adorning the various shelves are little trinkets, teddies and pictures from her childhood. They blend into a perfect image that fits so exactly together to make the brunette beauty across the room, whom I turn towards as always with a smile on my face.

"Done," she says, referring to her now fully-clothed appearance. "I just need to do my make-up."

"Which you don't need," I continue but she makes for the bathroom anyway. I love the way that she reserves her true, unmade-up beauty only for me. It makes it all the more stunning when I do see it. I'm glad that I'm the lucky one who she lets glimpse the true Bella. The fact that she's trying to hard makes me feel humble. Although she says she loves me, it's actions like these that actually make me believe it.

I pick the flowers up off of her bed and take them into the kitchen in search of a vase. After receiving a "No, sorry we don't have any," from Angela, I dive into the cupboard which contains the glasses and pull a large one out. Filling it with water, I arrange the flowers, removing any stray leaves and placing them in an orderly fashion. They smell divine. Having deemed them satisfactory for my angel, I place them on her bedside table and put the kettle on.

"Angela, did you want a tea or coffee or anything?" I ask whilst pulling out a tea bag for myself.

"I'd love a coffee and Bella normally has coffee too," she says, answering my unspoken question too. I make the hot drinks and just as I finish, Bella emerges from the bathroom. She looks absolutely stunning in a knee length, royal blue dress accessorised with silver jewellery, a tiny clutch bag and three inch jet black heels. She teeters precariously atop the death traps and I make a mental note to carry her home. I can't complain about the shoes, even if they're unsafe, as they accentuate her legs and define her calves.

"Stunning," I say as I take in her beauty.

"Thanks, handsome," she replies. My heart flutters, she finds me handsome. I hand her the coffee and take a gulp from my tea.

"Ang, coffee's ready," Bella calls.

"Thanks," comes the yelled reply from a distant room. Bella is so close in their cosy kitchen that I lean across with the intention of arranging a stray lock of hair to behind her ear. Instead, I'm assaulted by the heavenly scent of strawberries and freesias, mixed in with the warm coffee smell that has engulfed her lips. My heart stutters as I see the tiny heart-shaped diamond around her neck. The acceptance of the gem and, in essence, me, is stunning. I become entranced once more by her deep brown eyes and I can see nothing but her exquisite face. I trace every line with my fingertips and am captured by her uneasy breathing. I lean forwards, savouring the anticipation of the kiss. She leans across the space between us and presses her lips to mine. It's heaven.

"Oh. Sorry," Angela stutters, taken aback by our very obvious display of affection. Bella steps back, embarrassed, but I just step with her. I arrange my arms as a cage around her waist, keeping her safe and by my side as Angela brushes past. Bella sips at her coffee and I break the hold I have with my arms to catch a stray drop before it can reach her dress.

"Thank you," she says with a smile.

"Shall we go?" I ask.

"Are you sure I look alright?" she replies, stalling.

"You look beautiful," I say truthfully. "And just relax and be yourself, they'll love you. I'm sure of it."

She blushes and looks towards the floor. "What if they don't?" She asks self-consciously.

"That's besides the point, as they'll love you like you were their own daughter."

"But-"

"Bella, they'll love you,"

"But what if-"

"Then to he'll with them, I love you enough for all of them, for all the world."

"Ok?" I say, willing her silently to smile. I look her straight in the eyes and search in their depths for an answer.

"Ok, I'm ready as I'll ever be," she gulps. It's all the answer I need. I grasp her hand tightly, hating the moment that I'll ever have to let go. Together, we make our way to the front door, one step closer to my family, one step closer to our future, one step closer to happiness.

_So what did you think? Mega-chapter I know but I had a lot to say this time.. I really appreciate all of the reviews, views etc that this story gets. Anything you want to see more of/don't ever want to see again is always helpful. All characters belong to ms Meyer, I own the plot etc though ; Have a fantastic day/evening/night, Laura xxx :)_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Chapter Song: Stay With Me- Jesse Barrera (Feat. Melissa Polinar)_

She is visibly shaking as we reach the picket fence. I still have hold of her hand and she's gripping mine so tightly I can feel the early onset of pins and needles.

"Calm down Bells," I say softly, squeezing her hand and turning her round to face me. I'm honoured that this means so much to her.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she says. She gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning to face my parents' house. She takes a deep breath and walks to the front door with me alongside, still attached by her vice-like grip on my hand.

She braces herself, a steely determination dominating her face, before knocking bravely on the door. I squeeze her hand lightly as a comfort. I'm letting her know how much I admire her, how much my family will love her, how beautiful she is. I can see a shy smile out of the corner of my eyes and know she got the message.

She flinches then composes herself as the door is opened.

"Hello, you must be Bella," Carlisle says with a grin. Bella surprises the both of us as she smiles broadly and completely comes into her own.

"Hi, Carlisle?" She says, "it's so nice to meet you."

"As it is you, this is my wife Esme," he gestures.

"Pleasure to meet you," Bella says as Esme pulls her into a motherly embrace. Bella seems completely at ease with my parents. I find myself hugged by Carlisle and am struck by how much I miss them. I miss them subconsciously when I'm away, never fully appreciating how much I crave their advice and comfort.

Bella and Esme have walked over to the picture wall and I can hear her infectious laugh. Trust Esme to embarrass me so soon into meeting my Bella. They smile at one another broadly, and I consciously let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"She's fantastic, where've you been hiding her?" Carlisle interrupts my musing and I turn to face him for the first time in a long time as a son.

"Oh, you know. Around." I reply with a chuckle. "It's so nice to see you."

"You must come through, Esme's been fluttering around all day. You'd think the queen was coming for dinner."

"Close enough," I mumble under my breath. We walk amiably through to the kitchen, where I'm met by feminine chatter and giggles.

"Oh Eddie, Bella was just telling me a wonderful story," Esme calls, despite my hatred for that nickname.

"Did you have to?" I refer to the name, "and all of Bella's stories are fantastic, but which one in particular?"

"She was telling me how she met you," Esme replies with a broad smile that lights up her warm, heart-shaped face.

"Oh, do tell me the story," Carlisle says excitedly.

"But first, can I get you anything to drink?" Esme says, ever the hostess. We ask for a small glass of wine each and follow Carlisle through into the lounge. Sitting down on the loveseat, we interlock fingers softly as we tell my parents our story. We begin with the lunchtime staring, me in the fields and her on the rocks, progressing to the day when I couldn't make it to the park due to my talk with Carlisle. I then tell my parents of my disappointment the next day, when Bella wasn't there. She interjects the story of us literally stumbling clumsily into love's arms and I continue with our story since then, projecting an image of brilliance with my storytelling. We hold hands the whole way through and my parents constantly exchange smiles and glances with one another. Waiting patiently and quietly for us to finish, they finish their drinks.

When we finish our story and smiles and praise are exchanged, Bella asks politely about their tale. Esme gladly shares their story, the lovely gleam in her eyes never retreating as she speaks of her happiness in this life.

"Carlisle and I met at the hospital. He was the head doctor, a very important and well respected man. Me, I was a nobody. I was a humble midwife and proud to remain that way, helping in the background. I'd given up on the idea of a partner. Having helped so many people into the world, I found a purpose in that way instead of love-"

"She was beautiful, even then, you know," Carlisle interrupts.

"Shhh you, I'm storytelling," Esme says with a chuckle and a grin, chastising him in the sweet way that only she can.

"Sorry m'am," Carlisle retorts in mock-seriousness. They smile mutually and convey that try we're both joking.

"So, your purpose-" Bella says quietly.

"I thought it was to help ease people into the world. That was until Carlisle came in to check up on our department. He'd been in before, of course, but I'd always been on duty. This one day, I was doing some paperwork, sorting the office area which was beyond messy, with papers strewn all over the desks and floors. Coffee was strewn everywhere and I was shattered. I remember feeling a presence at the doorway, as though I was being watched without my consent."

"I walked in and said-"

"Can I help you, m'am?" Esme continues in the same breath.

"And you replied with a 'yes, please. Nobody else around here knows the definition of tidy, it would seem.' To which I said-"

"I do," she subconsciously twirls the ring on her left fourth finger, a plain gold band that is rich in such stunning symbolism.

"Two years later you echoed those words at the alter. In those two words, my world shifted into focus, I could see everything with astounding clarity and I knew I'd made the right choice." Carlisle says proudly.

"Anyone for some food?" Esme lightens the mood. She's making up for Emmett's unusual absence. My adopted brother is usually the light-hearted joker of the family. He was my best friend until I met Bella, but he's still one of my favourite people in the world. He knows more about me than anyone else and he's hilarious in the extreme, always finding a way to make me laugh. I know he'll adore Bella, when they become acquainted but for now, I'm pleased that it's only the four of us. Anything that will help Bella relax with my family is a blessing.

We make our way into the dining room and are met by the delicious smell of home-cooked lasagne, one of my all time favourites. Famed for her cooking, Esme has outdone herself with tonight's food. The whole table is laid with beautiful food, scattered across a fantastic table set adorned with dashes of red which subconsciously cause my mind to wander back to thoughts of a certain red dress on the rocks in Central Park. I am once more enveloped in fantastic images of flowing red surrounding Bella's exquisite figure. I become lost as I look up from the table to see bottomless brown eyes shining with joy. I feel my face morph into a smile and know I'm mirroring her expression.

"-Edward" Esme says exasperatedly. I belatedly break my gaze from Bella's face and turn towards my mother.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"Will you please say grace?" She requests. It's a family tradition despite our lack of religion. Carlisle has always said it calmed us all down, leaving a sense of righteousness before all hell broke loose as we tucked in. Now we're older no such chaos ensues, but it's nice to keep up family traditions.

I dutifully say grace and tag on a thanks for Bella in my head after the traditional grace, as I think it can't help praising whatever power brought her stumbling into my life.

The amiable chatter continues between all four of us and I listen in my periphery to the background noise. There is a clatter of metal on china which is the only harsh sound in the otherwise joyful canvas of sound. I can hear some faint classical music from somewhere in the depths of the house, accompanied by the crackling of the small fire in this room and the tapping of shoes that is a familiar habit among us.

The chatter continues throughout the meal and on through the evening until I suggest it's getting late.

"You don't have to go," Esme says sincerely.

"I second that. Stay a while longer," Carlisle ventures.

"If you insist," I reply, really just wanting to be alone with Bella at last. I want to be free to say thank you privately, truthfully and with all that we are.

_So there you have it.. Bella met his parents ^•^ All people belong to Stephenie. Have a nice day xxx :)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

_Chapter Song: Bloom- The Paper Kites_

We leave my parents house full, satisfied and together.  
"It was so lovely to meet you Bella," my parents say sincerely.  
"You too, perhaps we can meet up again some other time?" she replies.  
"Most definitely," Esme says whilst pulling Bella into a goodbye hug. She's so much a part of my everyday life and my family life, it brings a smile to my face to just revel in her closeness.  
"Thanks for having us," I smile, being dragged into a tight embrace with Esme. Bella hugs my father and he whispers something into her ear that I don't quite manage to catch.  
"She's wonderful, you have to stick with her Edward," Esme tells me softly, so the others can't hear.  
"Never a doubt," I reply quickly, before raising my voice back to common level as I say goodbye to my parents and the house where I have so many memories. Bella sighs contentedly by my side.  
"Where to now, partner?" I ask in my best cowboy accent. It falls a bit flat but it gets her smiling, laughing and then almost collapsing with a giggling fit. I hold her up with my strong, safe arms which was my intention to begin with. I smile down at the angel in my arms, forgetting that I'm waiting upon an answer. She stares at me with her wide brown eyes and my train of thought goes swiftly off the rails. I lose coherence as she reaches closer, the scent of her perfume reaching my nose. I become heady, inebriated even, as she clutches my body tightly to hers. For the second time this evening, I lose track of the world around us until my vision focuses on the two souls that we are. She presses we lips to mine and it's heaven, nirvana, it's everything.  
She pulls away and I'm still longing for more. Panting heavily, she says "yours or mine?"  
"Is Angela home?" I reply softly, not wanting to shatter the perfect tranquility of the moment by speaking to loudly.  
"Yeah, she said she was inviting a guy called Ben over," she says equally softly.  
"Then let's go to mine, give them, and us, some space," I say, grasping her hand and leading her towards my apartment. She follows with a familiar eagerness and I feel a pleasant knot of anticipation build in my stomach.  
We walk onwards, content to remain in comfortable silence. I take her the long way round to show her where my favourite parts of the city were before I met her. Of course, my favourite places have changed since meeting her; now I love nowhere better than the comfort of her soft embrace.  
The first stop I make is at a small smoothie bar nearer the quieter end of broadway.  
"I come here to recharge, to be alone after a really tough day, to think without interruption" I tell her, feeling a small part of my private self breaking free. This place is one of those special places where I come to be alone. It's one of those places that I've never told anyone else of. It's as if it's mine and only mine. If anyone else knew of it, it would ruin the sanctity of the place, ruin the magic of it. I know I can trust Bella with it though, she's proved herself worthy of my innermost secrets a thousand times over.  
"It's beautiful," she says, allowing me to bask in the intangible speciality of the place. With a sense of great nostalgia, I push open the door.  
"Do you fancy a smoothie to share?" I say, pulling from my jean pocket my wallet.  
"Yeah, sure. What flavour do you fancy?" She replies, reaching into her silver clutch.  
"No you don't," I say, seizing her bag from her. "Drinks are on me, please let me spoil you."  
"Thank you, can we have a mango and apple one then please?" She says uncertainly. Curious.  
"That's always been my favourite," I reply before ordering said smoothie from the young man behind the counter.  
Taking in the familiar red and white walls with the complimentary yet eclectic furniture, I am reminded of the day when it all fell apart. I remember running here after finding out that both of my parents had been killed in an accident, coming to terms with it with glass after glass of apple and mango smoothie. I found refuge in the warm brown armchair in the corner, the soft leather smell enveloping me as I cried for the loss of my innocence and the loss of my parents. I was comforted by the fact that I could disappear here, blend into the background as I tried to cope. Nobody pressured me to be a superhero, they let me escape into my head where I was free to say goodbye to my parents one last time. My memories fade as time passes but they return forcefully whenever I come here, to the place where I feel most in touch with my dead parents. I love it here, it seems like home. It feels safe.  
"One apple and mango smoothie," the boy says in a deep voice, pulling me gently out of my reverie. He's thoughtfully put two straws into the cup. The gesture reminds me why I love this place so much. I hand over a five dollar note and tell him to keep the change. Looking to my right, I smile radiantly and Bella still has a tight grip on my hand.  
"Thank you," I reply sincerely. We step outside into the cool evening air, sharing the smoothie as we walk. I want to share everything with her, hopefully soon.

_Went to see Breaking Dawn today avec ma mere. It was sooo good and inspired me to get back to writing this so I'm off babysitting and there'll hopefully be a couple more chapters after that! All rights belong to SM, but this novella is mine ;) Have a great day xxx :)_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Chapter Song: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Cover)- Paulo Lim_

"Did I show you the record shop?" Bella asks after around five minutes of happy silence.

"I don't think so," I reply, knowing that she hasn't.

"Oh, you simply have to see it," she says, "you have to." Pulling me away from our current course, she delves into the next right-hand turn and onto a much smaller street. I can see our destination long before we cross the threshold. "Vinyl Trees' Records" is lit up with tasteful city lighting and a small 'open' sign in the doorway. The large shop window is covered in original records, newer CDs and musical instruments in a beautiful arrangement that entices me effortlessly. Looking wistfully at the second-hand guitars, I am interrupted by my equally beautiful Bella.

"It's where I come when I'm sad. I put a good song on my iPod and browse through a hundred years' worth of music," she explains and I nod my head in assent. I understand completely the need for an escape from drama-filled life into music, having spent many a hard time at my piano, composing my feelings into melodies that no one else would ever hear. Somehow it's always felt better to have it out in the open, to have my problems drift away as the last notes ring out. She pulls me inside the threshold, promising that we won't be long.

"Hi Bella," the middle-aged, eccentric man behind the counter calls.

"Hi Harry," she replies. "We're only passing through."

"Ok, call me if you need anything," he says, igniting something red within me. It's only Bella's hand in mine that reminds me that I'm the lucky one she's chosen. Harry is merely being helpful, I tell myself. It doesn't mean I feel any less jealous about the part of Bella he has. I swallow a lump in my throat and inwardly tell myself to stop overreacting.

"Sure, sure," Bella shrugs. She makes her way elegantly over to the indie records section, pulling me with her as though we are a pair of magnets. I stand beside her, searching through hundreds of records with no idea what I'll find, only hoping that Bella will still be there when I look to my left. She sifts through a huge pile of records next to the wall before claiming her prize.

"Here it is," she says, dusting off the cover of the second-hand vinyl. She walks over to the record player to put it on. Taking great care of it, as if it were made of glass rather than plastic, she blows the dust off of the ridged texture of the black circle.

"This is my favourite vinyl in the shop. Every time I come in, I debate whether or not to buy it but ultimately decide that it belongs here, on the shelf where anyone can come along and enjoy it. It's the sort of song which I feel everyone must hear lest the world implode upon itself from pure lack of musical genius," she giggles. I fucking love her. Her intelligence, her beauty and her down-to-earth genius have me stunned.

"Well, if you play it to me, we're one step closer to saving the world from implosion," I say as she breaths a relieved sigh, a sigh of appreciation for my acceptance of her quirks. She moves with unconscious grace and femininity to put it on.

"I can't describe how wonderful it is. It's an acoustic cover of the most beautiful song." Placing the needle down, she smiles at me.

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you?

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life to

For I can't help falling in love with you.

The record continues to play, crackling from wear and tear, but I am no longer listening. The ambiance of the small shop is overwhelming, the stories contained in each record threatening to suffocate me in a pleasurable sea of wonder. I push a stray lock of chocolate hair behind her ear, lingering with my fingers caressing her cheek. Her skin is so soft and the warmth of her cheeks sends a similar sensation to deep inside my core. She smiles. Her eyes light up. I'm falling. I'm falling of the precarious boundaries of my control that I've exercised so far tonight, so as to spare a very public display of affection. Without saying a word, Bella leans forwards and presses her lips to mine and I'm gone. Long gone.

With no thought for the fact that this is a very public place and no thought for Harry, the shop owner, I devour her beauty. We sink to the floor, neither of us coherent enough to hold ourselves up, and don't resurface until the album has played out. The final notes linger in the magical atmosphere of the place, our subdued cue to leave the atmosphere of the cosy shop.

"Home?" I ask.

"Home," she repeats, and we walk onwards, anticipating the evening to come.

_So I love record stores, and thought they would too, thanks for the constant support, it really does mean a lot. Laura xxx :)_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

_Chapter song: Stereo Hearts (Cover)- Paradise Fears_

Upon reaching my apartment door, Bella has asked me nearly a thousand "would you rather" questions, or so it seems.  
"Would you rather-"  
"I'd rather kiss you now than answer any more," I cut her off. I lean in against the broad, wooden front door, trapping her within the cage of my embrace and she closes the distance expectantly, leaning in on tiptoes to reach my lips sooner.  
Tense with anticipation, I take the final step towards the door, pressing my long, muscular form against her feminine curves and kiss her. We're both fully clothed and fully content, kissing at my front door.  
Her lips taste of strawberry and honey and that little extra kick which mixes to form pure Bella, wicked heaven. She parts her lips gently, a plea for me to take it further, which I do. Gladly. There is something decidedly intimate about the trust and love of a French kiss. I guess that's why they call it a French kiss, as French is supposedly the language of love.  
I can smell her heady perfume, delicious and beautiful and one hundred percent her. It's unique and fantastic and infinitely better than the best bouquet of flowers. Closing my eyes, my other senses are heightened and I can smell her exquisite smell. I revel in the way it lingers, mixing with the mint and dewy grass perfume that constitutes the smaller half of my home to create the larger whole. The place where I feel safest, in her arms, in my flat, with her voice and her soul, is the place where we become one.  
She whimpers quietly, pleading in the way that only she can, and I bend down quickly so I can pick her up. I quickly unlock the door with my right hand before supporting her whole light weight, carrying her bridal-style into my apartment.  
I hope the symbolism isn't lost on her, though her intelligence would suggest that it's not. We're still kissing and the miracle of her touch keeps me from coherency. I stub my toes many times on my way through my apartment, but I am not able to count, such is the influence of her touch. Seconds after each stab of pain, my brain suppresses the ache, focusing instead on the miracle in my arms. Passing all of the light switches, I rely on my hazy brain to remember which way my room is.  
The whole apartment is drenched in blackness so all I am aware of is the feel of her soft, warm weight upon me. Like a soft toy, the feeling of her in my arms comforts me, makes me feel for a suspended moment that everything is fleetingly okay. Every problem dissipates into a state of non-existence and I am able to use the present to escape the past and the future. Free from inhibitions and worries, I press my lips to her hair and make my way down her perfect nose to the lips I love the best.  
I turn slightly to the right, taking care to lift her head, still attached to mine, so she doesn't catch the doorframe. I couldn't bear it if I hurt her. It would be the ultimate evil, criminal even to hurt something so innocent and fundamentally good.  
We cross the threshold of my room for the first time together and I'm unsure of where to place myself, of what to do. I make to set her on her feet, keeping her close enough that we can share the same air to breath.  
Just knowing she's there, a constant warmth next to me, is so powerful, so completely right that I feel a lump rise in my throat. I swallow forcefully, trying successfully to clear the blockage. I turn the light on until it is a dim glow, revealing her divine curves and exquisite face. Gasping, I blink a few times, fully expecting her to disappear. I speak in hushed tones whilst she gazes back with wide, unfocused brown eyes.  
"You're so beautiful. I love you so much." A tear falls, solitary and slow, down her cheek. I brush it away with a kiss, which turns into a lot more.  
The night is as special as the first, she's there when I reluctantly succumb to subconsciousness and she's there when I awake. She's there through everything in between and I smile contentedly even when I'm asleep, holding her gently under the duvet. She's there when our cold toes touch tentatively, softly, as they try to share warmth; when our hands link, with fingers intertwining, I can't help but revel in the way her small, silky fingers fit so perfectly between my large, calloused ones. She's there when I pull her close, just wanting to be there for her as we sleep. Innocent in slumber, we're both just there. It is such a powerful thing. To us, it can right a million wrongs, make the world shift into perfect perspective, make our lives make sense. But in that moment, lying peacefully beside her in my bed, just being there is enough.

I hope you guys like this. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader to correct this monster so if anyone wants to/ know_s anyone else who wants to, that'd be great! All characters belong to Stephenie. Have an awesome day, Laura xxx :D_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

_Chapter Song: Here Comes The Sun- The Beatles_

Waking up is fine, divine next to her. The warmth of her small body radiates through the nonexistent space between us until I am drunk on it, on her. The tangle of covers which surround our ankles and torsos is creased but perfect. It's a concrete reminder of our union. I place a gentle kiss on her shoulder, letting her subconscious know that I'm still here.  
Her deep, even breaths let me know that she is still deep in slumber. I smile, knowing that her sleep is peaceful, knowing that she is happy. I play softly with her hair as I revel in the smooth feeling of the red brown locks which flow between my fingers in a waterfall motion. Content in the knowledge that she is safe and happy in my bed, I stand up. I take care to not jostle the mattress as I remove myself from her embrace. The physical separation leaves an intangible coldness on my consciousness and she turns over towards where I'm standing. My breath halts as I wait for her to open her eyes. They remain closed. I breath deeply with her and continue on my course for the bathroom.  
I pass the mirror, seeing an unfamiliar reflection. It looks like me, but the man in the mirror has a brightness to his face that I have never encountered in my face before. The emerald green eyes are full of sparkle and brightness, framed by lashes that appear to have doubled in length overnight, framing my eyes and making them look wider, more alive. My cheeks are flushed with action, turning them a bright rose colour which contrasts my usually pale complexion. Even my hair, usually a tangled mess, appears to be more alive. The uncontrollable halo still remains, but it appears to have more colour and more volume, as if Bella has blown life onto it with her mere presence. Maybe I'm just seeing myself through new eyes, opened up now to beauty and wonder since I started appreciating the little things. They begin to make big things when I notice many in quick succession, turning a plain canvas into a fascinating artwork. Perspective is the key. I hadn't realised before.  
I quickly shave before stripping off my clothes in preparation for a much needed shower. Still alight with Bella-induced wonder, I begin to run the shower so as to make sure the water is warm when I step in. I wash off the scent of last night, reminiscing as the New York smog flows down the plughole in a whirlwind of black and colour. I am transfixed by the shocking beauty of something so unwanted. Even the smog, thick and oppressive, is beautiful in my new eyes.  
I let the water run cold as I remain deep in thought. With a start, I realise that I've been neglecting my girl. I step out hastily, towelling my dripping bronze hair back into its usual effortless mess, before wrapping another towel around my waist. I stroll back into the bedroom where Bella is sprawled across the mattress, beautiful in her subconsciousness. I lean over to tuck her hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face and place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Standing there, I am content to just watch her sleeping, to just breathe her in as if she were oxygen in my lungs. I reluctantly tear my eyes away so I can ready myself for the day.

_Only short, but I hope you like it anyway xxx :)_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Song: Good Morning Sunshine- Alex Day

Quickly pulling on a pair of old grey tracksuit bottoms and shoving my headphones in my ears, I make my way into the kitchen to make an improvised breakfast. I'm grateful once again for my unorthodox organisation as my fridge is fully stocked with an array of ingredients. I pull from the cupboards some eggs, flour and milk and begin to mix some pancake batter.  
Working quickly, I'm soon flipping pancakes and making iced coffee whilst listening to my morning playlist. I'm so engrossed in my work as I'm enjoying the soundtrack and the cooking that I don't notice the near-silent padding of dainty footsteps approaching behind me. I still don't notice the presence behind me when her warmth nearly permeates my clothing. I am having so much fun, dancing embarrassingly and singing with all my heart that it takes her hands placed gracefully over my eyes before I am aware that she's beside me. She pulls my headphones from my ear, replacing the song with the symphony of her breathing, and leaves her fingers over my eyes. I don't even register embarrassment as I realise that she caught me rocking out. I'm just pleased that she's still here.  
"Guess who," she murmurs enticingly. As if I couldn't guess.  
"I don't know," I play along, "who is it?" I hear her sigh and her warm breath tickles the hairs on the back of my neck until they stand on end.  
"You have to guess, that's the game." I can almost hear the pout on her face, just in the words she says.  
"I don't know, Esme? Angela?" I guess, before admitting defeat. "I don't know, you'll have to show me," I say, excited.  
She removes her hands slowly, but not before peppering small kisses across both of my bare shoulder blades. She lays her gorgeous head upon my right shoulder whilst absently stroking a brown 'beauty spot' where my neck meets my back with the second finger on her right hand. Elegantly manicured, her fingers feel like satin on my shirtless shoulders and I yearn to feel her lips on mine. Garnering my self-control, I tell myself that her breakfast comes first.  
Despite knowing that her flawlessness will distract me entirely, I can't resist any longer. I turn slowly to face her, my eyes feasting upon her beauty. My eyes linger upon hers, gazing intently into the deep brown crystal balls that contain everything I ever want to know. In my periphery, I notice that she is wearing one of my old baseball shirts. It normally pisses me off when people take my stuff without asking, but this is Bella and the mere fact that she is wearing it makes my heart flutter. It ignites something possessive within me to see my girl, my Bella, wearing my old shirt. That she is choosing to wear it, despite its holes and threadbare fabric, is one of the few tangible representations that she accepts my flaws and imperfections. Leaning down to her neck, the scent of her perfume mixed with the scent of myself on the shirt only strengthens this, the most beautiful of truths. I smile broadly up at her and straighten to full height. I tuck her in on my bare shoulder and pull her close.  
"Breakfast time," I exclaim, judging that the pancakes are still warm enough to eat.  
"Thank you," she replies and sits down at the breakfast bar. The shirt barely covers her bottom and, my, it's a beautiful bottom. I serve her pancakes with lemon and sugar before passing her the iced coffee and taking a seat beside her. I dig in to my two pancakes and reach for a banana as she finishes her first.  
"Mmm these are good," she says after swallowing her mouthful. "I didn't know you cooked."  
"Well kind of," I say modestly, "It's just a hobby really."  
I tuck in to my second pancake after offering her any other food she could possibly imagine. She settles for a satsuma and begins to peel it gracefully. She hums under her breath an unfamiliar song and I smile goofily at her.  
"You are so beautiful."  
She blushes a gorgeous pink and I run my fingertips gently across her cheek, halting at the corner of her mouth, which I pull up into a smile. She returns the favour with a dazzling grin, knocking me breathless. I gather my thoughts, scattered like leaves in a hurricane, and kiss her.  
Maybe it's the homemade pancakes, maybe it's the half-clothed beauty on the chair next to mine, maybe it's the amiable conversation or maybe it's the near-constant flutter in my chest because I love her. One thing is certain, breakfast never tasted so good.

_So sorry that this has taken me so long to upload. Have a nice day anyway and feel free to say hi. As per characters belong to sm xxx :)_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Song: Fall- Ed Sheeran

"What do you want to do today?" I ask, after a while of chatting about our favourite books.  
"Charlie's out so you can't meet him yet," she says. I breathe a sigh of relief. "And Ang still has Ben over, so my place is out." She pauses, a definite crease forming between her eyebrows as she concentrates. "Can we go and see a film?"  
"Of course, let me just check what's on," I reply quickly, connecting my iPod to the Internet and searching the local cinema.  
"Here you go," I say as I hand her the iPod, my hands lingering as ours touch.  
"I don't mind," she says predictably. "You choose," she insists. I roll my eyes in her direction, wishing she would just put herself first for once.  
"How about we just turn up this evening and watch the first film that we can. I won't be watching the film anyway, not with you there," I suggest with a broad smile. She just leans over and kisses my cheek. I take it as affirmation and settle myself into the breakfast bar, iced coffee in hand and a smile stretched between my ears.  
She absently trails her hands along my calves, effectively driving me pleasurably insane. I struggle to pay attention to her adorable rant about a work colleague, despite desperately wanting to know everything about her. Just her gentle touch on my legs is enough to send my train of thought vastly off track. I reluctantly pull my legs off of the stool next to her, so she can't reach them. She stops mid-sentence, hurt.  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She worries.  
"Of course not, you're actually rendering me incoherent and I'm terribly interested in this colleague of yours, do continue," I reply and her face lights up again. I smile at her happiness and settle comfortably into my stool.  
"So Lauren never speaks to me, not even when common decency requires it," she continues, "just because she's my boss, she thinks she can be a complete bitch and get away with it. I mean, it's not as if I've ever done anything to offend her. Who does she think she is? I can't deal with her heavy glares or oppressive 'rules,'" I can hear the mocking tone enter her voice, creeping in between the hard sadness that lingers when she speaks of her predicament. I become frustrated very quickly as I find myself wishing that I could do something to change her problems, if not make them dissipate entirely like raindrops on an ocean. I stroke her forearm in what I hope are soothing circles. She smiles and her words trail off until they are little over an incoherent mumble.  
"Trouble forming words?" I say cockily, raising one eyebrow.  
"Hmmmmn?" She asks, breaking free of her daze.  
"I thought so," I mutter confidently under my breath, for I also struggle with coherence whenever she's near.  
"Sorry?" She asks, her coherence returned. I blush slightly as I'm caught in the act of cockiness. I decide it's time for a change of subject and an idea occurs to me.  
"Do you want to see my vinyls?" I ask softly.  
"You have records?" she replies in a tone of wonder. I forget how little we know about each other and it saddens me somewhat.  
"Naturally."  
She follows me into the music room, where the majority of the floor space is occupied by a baby grand piano. Looking around, there is a tatty brown sofa, three guitars, a handful of ukuleles, a bass, a drum kit, a trumpet, a microphone and some recording software- a menagerie of musical instruments that comprise my most impulsive spending. The walls are a warm cream colour, covered in soundproof padding, and on the left hand side, I keep my music collection. I organise it by artist; each record, CD and tape meticulously ordered so I can find any given song at a glance. Next to the bookshelf that holds this collection is my record player. The simple wooden box used to belong to my father and was given to me on my 18th birthday by Carlisle, who'd always had it for safekeeping. It smells of musk and home. It reminds me of my father, which nothing can take away from me. It's one of my favourite things, bar Bella of course.  
The room is charged with creativity, harbouring my songwriting and playing in every piece of the air surrounding me.  
I smile at her as she breathes in the atmosphere. She drags her breath through her lungs right to her toes as she takes in the magic of the small space. I can't help but stand there, still smiling like a prat as she makes her way to my vinyls. I don't want to break the perfection of the moment so when I eventually speak, my lips are at her earlobe and I raise my voice to little under a whisper.  
"My turn to choose one," I say in reference to the vinyls.  
I pick up a dog-eared cover and retrieve the treasure from inside. Worn and tatty, my favourite record has been played so many times. Over and over. I stroll over and put it on the record player. As I place the needle down, the room fills with music.

You and I, are two of a mind  
This love's one of a kind  
You and I, we're drifting  
Over the edge  
And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
And if I fall for you  
Would you fall too?

"Yes," she whispers. I swallow thickly and kiss her lightly.  
"I have too," I mutter, "heart first and body close behind." Closing her eyes, she leans into my collarbone. I smile at the feel of her in my strong arms and lift her to the sofa. It smells of age and memories and I lean back with ease, pulling her onto my lap. She fits perfectly. I smile again. I remember my earlier sadness about how little we know about one another and set out to rectify the issue.  
"Tell me about your friends," I say softly. She proceeds to tell me about her best friend Alice, the one who she's known "forever" and whom comforted her when she was trying to stay away from me. I also learn about her friend Jasper, for whom I feel a stab of jealousy. He's known Bella since college and I find myself frustrated by how much he will have learned about Bella that I've so far missed out on. I tell myself to calm down and stop overreacting. I breathe deeply and listen to her speech.  
We sit for hours, occasionally getting up to change the record, until I promise to make Bella a mix tape if she'll return the favour. I begin running through options in my head, but settle on making it for Christmas, judging by how long it takes me to make simple decisions such as what to have for breakfast. I have to make it excellent. I have to make it her. Or me. I resolve to make it us.

_Here you go, knock yourself out ;) Laura xxx :)_


End file.
